Dark Angel
by Zarathustra101
Summary: Dark Angel has returned. This was adopted from Tylida Doradelo. Takes place after the evnts of Xenosaga III. Everyone is back in Lost Jerusalem and KOS-MOS has been found and located. What challenges will be faced? Who came back to take over? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel  
>Chapter 1<br>chaos

Z: I have adopted this story from Tylida Doradelo. I'm just going to finish it okay

Melancholy. That was the only word anyone could use to describe him. He was melancholy in the way that he seemed lost. When he moved, it was if he were missing a part of himself. When he spoke, it seemed empty. When he smiled there was a twinge of sadness behind it, as if something deep inside him was reminding him of an unpleasant past. He was pensive in a way that was beautiful. The dreamy look in his translucent eyes never left. It shone like a light, a small piece of hope to his melancholy smile. He was pensive in a way that was mysterious. He left you with a deep longing to know what was happening behind his smile, behind his eyes. He was gentle in the way he was kind. He would entrap you with his melancholy smile, his pensive gaze and then he would speak to you in his kind, gentle voice and then he would leave you dazed and in wonder at the mystery of chaos.

And if you weren't careful, if you weren't able to resist his voice, his beauty you would never guess that there was a piece of him was lost.

"chaos." Jr. said carefully.

"I'm ok Jr." chaos said, smiling at the 30-year-old boy.

Jr. shook his head. "No really, chaos..."

chaos stood, brushing his silver locks out of his face.

"Why are you always so worried about me Jr.?"

Jr. shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

They smiled at each other.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so slow, then I wouldn't be worried about you so much."

"Is that the only thing you could come up with?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

They laughed.

"When do you plan on telling MOMO that you've found Lost Jerusalem?"

Jr. blushed and shook his head.

"Whenever I feel like it."

"What are you afraid of? It's only been four years. The whole planet's been recreated, you know the way back, Shion's already found a new way to send them notification and none of that has scared you but one little transmission to a certain realian is too much for the great Jr."

They walked the streets in silence for a little while before Jr asked

"What if she's forgotten about me?"

"She hasn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You can't just know something like that."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

"No, but Yeshua or not you'll always be chaos to me."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Jr. thought about that for a moment.

"Look, just because you're some high and mighty angel doesn't mean you know everything, you're still the same chaos I've always known and you still can't read people's minds."

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

"Look, neither of us are really making much sense right now."

"What makes you think we will later?"

"I never said we would. I just meant that we're talking in circles."

"I think we're talking in squares."

"Really, Jr.?"

"Yes, really."

"Explain."

"Ok, well look we get to this point."

He raised a finger and looked up at his friend to make sure he was watching.

"Then we move to this point."

Jr. moved his invisible line to a parallel mark a few inches away from the original.

"Then we move to another one and then to this one and then back up to this one."

"Jr., you just made a circle."

"No chaos, I made a square."

"No, you tried to make a square."

"No, I made a square! Look!"

He repeated his movements.

"That's a square."

"That's a circle."

"You know what? How about we just call it a circular square and get it over with?"

chaos smiled at the boy.

"Ok."

They walked in silence along the tall buildings and the busy streets. Hover cars flew past them, streaks of light and noise. chaos couldn't believe the rate at which the human population had grown again. It was almost as if they had been so excited to escape eternal recurrence that some of them had just willed themselves back into existence. When he had awakened he had been surprised to find himself in the same coffin he had placed Mary. The top was already pushed aside as if someone had been looking at him. He recalled how stiff he felt, how bright the light had been even in the dark, ruined tomb and how the last thing he'd really actually remembered was talking to a broken KOS-MOS.

"chaos?"

And then the relief he had felt when he'd realized that he was in the same form he had been the last time he'd been alive. He was sure Mary would love him no matter what his form was but he was glad he didn't come back as a shriveled up old man.

"chaos?"

Because you never know with these things. He was absolutley sure that he'd still love her regardless.

"Helloo? chaos?"

Then his heartbreak when he couldn't find her. She was supposed to have been on Lost Jerusalem with him, but he couldn't find her. She wasn't there. She wasn't there when he awakened. She wasn't there when the Elsa arrived. She wasn't there.

"chaos?"

And she never showed up. He couldn't even feel her presence.

"chaos, are you ok?"

That's the thing that disturbed him the most. When he awoke he could feel Gaignun's presence, Canaan's too and was able to pull them out of the alternate dimension they'd been in. The only time he couldn't feel them was when they were actually dead. He couldn't bring back Jin, he couldn't bring back Margulis or Virgil or Mary...

He shook his head violently. She wasn't dead. He wouldn't think like that. She couldn't die. She just couldn't.

"chaos!"

"Hm?" chaos' head snapped up.

Jr. gave him a worried look.

"Seriously man, are you ok?"

"I'm ok." he gave Jr. a sad smile.

I'm ok.

They walked the streets of the dark building until they got to the large government building that held the dock where the Elsa sat peacefully while the new Durandal was being built. All of these building had been built in the time span of three years. It was almost unbelieveable, but it didn't surprise chaos. Modern technology was amazing.

It seemed weird to him not to know anything. Everything seemed spontaneous and random because he was so used to knowing everything. He had had all of his conversations memorized, and he knew right down to the date and time everything was going to happen. He could count down three...two...one and be exactly right on the dot. It was sort of scary sometimes. Especially since he didn't know where Mary was.

They walked through the gates of the building and made their way to the elevator.

"Rubedo."

Jr. sighed and chaos stopped.

"Canaan, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Gaignun Jr. now."

Canaan waved his hand as if to dismiss whatever Jr. had just said.

"Look at this guy, chaos. He thinks he's better than us." Jr. huffed, folding his arms arcoss his chest and glaring angrily at the orange-haired realian.

"Hello, Canaan." chaos said, waving at him.

Canaan nodded to chaos and pressed a button on the elevator.

"Gaignun's been waiting for you to get back."

Jr. smirked and pushed past Canaan.

"The man can't work without me."

_I work just fine without you, thank you very much._

_Hey what happened to the whole "We're not going to talk like this anymore?"_

_I decided against it._

chaos watched the expression on Jr.'s face twitch and a small smile come over his lips.

"Talking to Gaignun?" he asked.

"No." Jr. said then looked at his friends.

"Yeah, ok I am so what?"

"I don't see why you have to lie to us all the time, Rubedo. We already know." Canaan said, his pruple eyes on the elevator buttons.

"How do you know?" he shot back.

chaos smiled, "We just know."

Circular squares over and done with, Jr. and Canaan left down one hallway to find Gaignun. chaos shook his head as he took the opposite hallway to the dock that held the Elsa. He could still hear Jr.'s loud, annoyed voice all the way down this hallway. If anyone kept his spirits up, it was Jr. He walked slowly, lost in his thoughts. He hated it when he was alone like this. When someone was around, it was a lot easier to avoid the worried thoughts that flooded his mind, his heart.

_"I love you Yeshua."_

He shook his head.

_Stop,_ he begged.

His brow furrowed and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

_Stop._

Her voice, her smell, her face would just appear as if out of nowhere and tear open old wounds. He felt as if he were bleeding internally, his heart spilling it's precious liquid and threatening to drown the rest of his body.

_Please, stop._

"chaos! Buddy!"

chaos looked up to see Tony. Tony waved at him excitedly, Hammer running behind him to keep up.

"Geez Tony, it's not like we're going anywhere or anything."

Tony ignored him and placed a hand on chaos' right shoulder. He tilted his head to one side and his expression changed from excited to worried.

"Hey chaos, you don't look so good."

chaos gave a fake smile. He was seriously going to have to learn to control his brooding.

"I'm fine, Tony. What are you so excited about."

Hammer straightened up from his bent over position as he caught his breath. He cleared his throat, straightened his glasses and said

"Tony's excited because the Captian gave us the day off."

chaos looked at them with disbelief.

"Really?"

Tony nodded crazily and chaos was sure that he was going to lose his head.

"Come on man, you've got to come with us. It's gonna be great!"

"I don't know..." chaos said.

He was always reluctant to go partying with Tony. It was bad enough that drunk women flocked over to him constantly, but Tony kept bringing them trying to "deflower" chaos. He hadn't heard the story about Mary yet. Hammer was fun to watch though. He didn't know how to dance. chaos usually only went if Canaan agreed to go. He kept Tony off of him.

"Please chaos, I don't want to be stuck with this horny bastard all by myself tonight and hey, who knows? You just might find the girl of your dreams tonight."

chaos' smile was especially depressing.

"Yeah, ok. I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Angel  
>Chapter 2<br>Finding Pieces

KOS-MOS was lost. She knew she was. chaos' spirit was gone. She didn't want to open her eyes and let in reality. She needed to rest, she didn't need logic or signals. She'd find where she was going...somehow. She relaxed and let the vaccum take her. The darkness surrounded her, gently carrying her broken body. She started shutting down her systems, trying to save as much energy as she could. chaos' words floating in her mind.

_"I guess both you and I still exist in this world, after all. As long as people... as long as the universe desires it, we will continue to exist. We haven't finished what we have to do yet. So, until then, sleep well, KOS-MOS."_

"Goodnight."

"Allen, can't you do anything right?" Shion asked a little annoyed.

Allen pushed himself off the ground, Shion bending down to help him up.

"Chief, why are we here anyway?" Allen rubbed a red spot on his forehead.

Even though they were married now, he still insisted on calling her Chief. It really didn't bother her. She'd gotten used to it. It never really sounded right when he called her by her real name anyway. "We have to find KOS-MOS." she said

"But chaos said-"

"Does it really matter what chaos said?"

Allen gave her a look that seemed to say Yes, of course it does.

Shion sighed, "All he said was that he couldn't find her, right?"

Allen nodded.

"That doesn't mean we can't find her."

Shion continued to stomp her way through the crowded city, pushing past the people blocking her way, stuck in the permanent bitch mode she'd been set in since fall of Proto Merkabah. Allen just tried to keep up with her busy pace, giving everyone apologetic looks as he went along. Shion was just a strong-willed woman, and that's what he loved about her.

Shion pushed her way gently through a young couple, pulling Allen by the wrist the whole way until Allen started to notice that the shops, lights, and all signs of the city were beginning to vanish.

"Shion...?"

"I know where I'm going, Allen." She said, flashing him a quick smile before yelling at someone who bumped into her.

Allen just followed her silently until they were completely away from civilization. Shion kept pulling him along, less forcefully now, onto a desert landscape. The darkness of night seemed to encroach on them, whispering a secret to them as the moon shone it's bright rays onto the sand. Allen looked back to the city. He knew they hadn't inhabitated all of Lost Jerusalem yet, but it was still amazing to him that there were still places that were free of cities and technology. Shion pulled out her connection gear. The small handheld computer instantly flashed a screen from it's center. Miyuki sat in a chair on the other side of it, turned away from the screen.

"I don't know where he is Canaan! For the hundredth time, I don't know where he is!"

There was an angry voice in the background.

Miyuki shook her head.

"Why don't you ever want to stay with me? We could have fun!" she whined.

Canaan said something and started to leave.

"Canaan, no wait! I love you!"

The excitable brunette jumped off her seat and ran away from the screen's vision.

"Miyuki!" Shion snapped.

"Oh!"

Miyuki ran back, scratching the back of her head like she did when she was nervous.

"Sorry Chief. What do you need?"

Gritting her teeth and holding back her irritation at the younger woman, she looked back at her surroundings.

"Is it close by?"

"Let me check. I'll run a scan on your coordinates."

"Chief," Allen started "Where are we going? Why are we so far away from the city? Why won't you answer any of my questions?"

She waved a hand at him. This, in Shion language, meant:

S_hut the fuck up, Allen. I'm busy._

He sighed and walked away from her, complaining and whining to himself about how he always gets dragged into things and how something was probably going to try to kill him.

"Shion, that's not the way to treat you new husband." Miyuki scolded, or tried to.

Her voice was too giggly and bubbly to actually scold anybody.

"This isn't about my love life, Miyuki."

"But it should be. We could get into some seriou-"

"Miyuki!"

"Alright, alright. Geez,"

She typed away on a keyboard before speaking again.

"You're almost there. Just keep going north. You'll come to a forest. Walk straight through it for three or four miles. Take a right and go straight through a meadow. I think you'll figure it out from there."

Shion frowned. Miyuki wasn't paying attention to the screen.

"Why don't you just tell me how to get there?"

"Because Canaan's walking out of the lab, that's why! Canaan, wait!"

"Miyuki! Miyuki! Don't you dare-"

But it was too late. Miyuki was gone and the screen quickly faded from a large square into a thin line before shutting off.

Shion let out a long sigh. She turned around to see Allen still walking around complaining. He was in the middle of one of his rants when Shion grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him through the ancient desert north, hoping that Miyuki had at least read that part right.

"I'm surrounded by morons." she groaned.

It took a few hours and the dark night sky had almost turned to dawn when they finally reached the meadow. Shion took a few hesitant steps out onto the meadow. Allen ran in behind her.

"Chief!" he said, bending over to catch his breath.

"Man, I thought we'd never find our way through that forest. I swear we must've gotten lost at least six different times!" he said, panting.

Shion didn't answer. She just started out onto the meadow.

"Chief?" Allen asked, worried.

"Allen," she whispered, "Look."

He straightened up and walked the last few inches of the forest and onto the meadow. He gasped at the sight. The meadow was covered in beautiful blue flowers, their perfect petals stretching up to the night sky as if drinking in the darkness. Small little bugs, similar to the enviromental bugs on the Durandal, floated inches above, illuminating the lightening sky. One landed gently on Shion. She giggled and it floated away.

"We're close." she whispered.

Allen watched as the slowly began to rise, throwing the meadow into shades of pink and lavender. The small bugs slowly floated down into the flowers, hiding in their petals as the blue slowly faded to the purest shade of white he'd ever seen.

"Very close." Shion said, looking out over to the ocean and watching as the pink tinted sea rose and fell against the sand.

As much as she hated to admit it, Miyuki had been right. She knew exactly where to go. After making their way through the now white field of flowers, they had walked into another forest. Almost immediatley past the first layer of trees, it opened up onto a clearing.

"Chief..." Allen whispered.

But Shion kept walking. He knew where they were now.

She lead him deeper, and he reluctantly followed until they came upon a small, weathered cemetary. Shion sucked in a deep breath.

"Chief..." Allen said again, grabbing her hand in his.

She gave him a small smile.

"KOS-MOS might be in there." she said.

"But she might not, Chief, I mean...didn't chaos say he came out of here?"

"We...I, have to try Allen."

He nodded and started to lead her to the stairs that lead to what was left of the underground tomb.

"Let's go."

The tomb was dark, but just as she remembered it. Exactly the same as the subconcious domain; the same as Rennes Les Chateau. Exactly the same. They walked past the 12 broken-in coffins where the children that had gone into the creation of the E.S.'s had lain. She stared at the ground the entire time, afraid to look and find KOS-MOS really not there, still lost in outer space.

"Chief." Allen gasped.

She carefully looked up at him, avoiding anything else in the ancient tomb.

"Look."

She took a deep breath and looked toward the coffin that had held Mary. It was slightly open, just as chaos had said it had been. It was empty, just as it should be. She slowly raised to eyes up higher and gasped. There, on the large cross hung KOS-MOS. Her blue hair fell over her bare, pure white body in think folds; a waterfall over snow. Blue and red eletrical wires wrapped tightly around her arms and legs, one pulled tightly around her abdomen, it moved with her breathing.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion cried.

She dropped Allen's hand and ran to her.

"KOS-MOS..." she whispered, "It's...it's really you."

Tears streamed down her face at the sight of her.

"Is...is she alive?" Allen asked, coming up behind her.

Shion shook her head. "I don't know." she replied.

She gently raised a hand to rub her cheek. A small cough came from KOS-MOS' lips.

"She's breathing!" Allen gasped.

"Shion..." KOS-MOS wheezed.

Her body became engulfed in a light blue light.

"Enter domain password." KOS-MOS voice was cold, monotone, mechanical.

Shion took a deep breath, remembering the last time she had done this. She slowly swept her hand across KOS-MOS, forming a cross with her movements.

"Ye shall be as gods."

"Disarming..."

The blue light spread itself across the walls of the tomb in spidery blankets.

"Domain protection."

The wires that were holding her up began to snap and break apart in loud electric explosions. Shion ran to catch her as she fell from the cross. Allen ran after them, blushing and turning away from KOS-MOS' bare body once he realized she was ok.

"KOS-MOS" Shion said. Her voice filled with overwhelming joy.

She pushed away a few of the light blue locks away from her face. KOS-MOS smiled and slowly opened her eyes, freezing Shion with the deep red color of them.

"Good morning Shion."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Angel  
>Chapter 3<br>Rebirth

He was dead. He could feel it. How strange it was that one could actually feel death and know it was the state he was in. The thought perplexed him, and the fact that he could think and be perplexed only perplexed him further. It was also dark, which only further helped to prove his dead theory that perplexed him still. He was in absolute nothingness, waiting for some kind of... somethingness to appear. Maybe if he were sane, alive, he would've laughed at the absurdity of somethingness.

The room was too bright. It blinded it her. She raised a pale, white hand against it to shield her eyes. Wait a minute...was that...her left arm?

She pushed herself up and was surprised to see both of her legs intact. She shook her head, causing long locks of light blue hair to fall around her face. Something was bothering her. She shook her head. Why couldn't she remember anything? She ran her right hand over her arm and was surprised to discover that she could feel. She could actually feel the skin underneath her delicate fingers. She blinked her deep red eyes and shook her head. None of this made any sense. She blinked again and was shocked still when no screen popped up behind her eyes. No signals, no maps, indicators, trackers, nothing. Something like panic began to settle in her chest. The feeling was strange and it caused her to raise a hand to the milky white of her bare skin. It felt...human.

_Yeshua..._

There was a searing, screeching, high-pitched noise in her head. She screamed and placed her hands over her ears. There were noises outside of her screaming, outside of the high-pitched screech threatening to destroy her. She pressed her hands harder against her ears, trying to stop, if not lessen the sound.

Pictures, flashes, voices of a woman that was not her kept running through her mind. _But I am you._

The woman whispered. Her dark, chocolate skin seemed to prove otherwise: they were total opposites. The woman smiled as if she were hiding some secret and blinked her beauitful blue eyes. Then, he was there.

He seemed to be staring at her. She shared a quick glance with the woman. She had the look of hypnotic surprise in her blue eyes. They both looked back to face him and she was shocked again as he started to walk towards her. Clearly the beautiful dark woman was the one he was looking for, wasn't she? Her heart was beating wildly...wait...heart?

He reached out and touched her arm.

"Mary." he whispered gently.

Thousands of emotions flooded her unfamiliar system.

"KOS-MOS!" a familiar voice screamed off in the distance.

That wasn't her name. Didn't they know her real name?

"Mary..."

This man knew her real name. He had even painted it in the sky, in beauiful colors. Amazing colors...

He bent down towards her, the sky behind him a beautiful mixture of colors. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. His skin was deliciously electric and amazing on her newly awakened sense of feeling.

"Mary..." he whispered again.

And a thousand memories flooded back.

She cried out again, pulling away from him.

"KOS-MOS!"

From Lost Jerusalem all the way to Michtam...all the way to Zarathustra...to her broken body.

"KOS-MOS!"

The noise was back, the pain was back. She was screaming again. Everything was fading. The wonderful, beautiful lights that spelled out her real name were beginning to waver and shift. She was screaming again. He was fading. She could feel the wonderful electricity leaving her skin.

"No!" She despaired.

She didn't want to become KOS-MOS, she didn't want to be cold, emotionless. She longed for his touch and the farther away she fell from him, the less she could feel.

Everything was turning black, she couldn't get back to him.

The last thing she heard was the sweet, amazing voice of an angel.

"Mary..."

"Shion..."

"It's ok, Allen! She's going to be ok. She's going to make it."

A painful shot. She tried to jerk her arm away from it, but that only made it worse.

"See? She felt that. Now make yourself useful and hold her still!"

The needle was shoved in deeper and she gave out a small cry.

"Shion, stop! It's hurting her!"

"Quiet, Assistant #2! She knows what she's doing!"

The pain slowly receded and with it her breath returned. One quick, gasping sound escaped her lips and her eyes snapped open. The room was so bright it was hard to see. There was a sharp pain in her left arm where the needle had penetrated her skin, but that was all. She coughed and choked again. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, strands of her light blue hair falling past her shoulders.

"KOS-MOS...?"

Her eyes scanned the area around her, blinding searching for the voice that was calling her. People...four people were standing or mor like hovering around her. Something in the back of her mind said that she should remember who they were.

"KOS-MOS?"

The voice came again. KOS-MOS looked up to the woman calling her.

"KOS-MOS...KOS-MOS, don't you remember me?"

The woman reached out a soft hand, her blue eyes a mixture of worry and fear.

Shion...yes, Shion...and Allen, and the Professor and his assistant. A warm feeling bloomed in her chest. They were all alive. They were all ok. She absently raised a hand to her chest. How could she have forgotten her friends? She shook her head. She couldn't think. Everything was so strange and weird and just..different.

"Shion? האם זה באמת אתה?"

They all blinked at the strange language that escaped her lips. She was even surprised by her words. That wasn't the right language, was it? She shook her head again. What had she spoken before?

"اغفر لي ، وأنا لا التفكير بوضوح."

"Shion...Are you sure she's ok?" Allen asked. Shion shook her head and backed away from KOS-MOS. "I think she's just confused, Allen."

KOS-MOS shook her head, again. Where were her sensors? Where were her translators? Her logic? Her database? She raised her burning pale arm. How did she get her limbs back? How was she...human? She'd never felt confusion before. She had always either know what was happening or hadn't. She would've never wasted 3.5 seconds wondering about anything.

"Mary." she whispered.

"What is it, KOS-MOS? Can you understand me?"

KOS-MOS raised her deep red eyes to Shion's blue ones.

"Shion." KOS-MOS answered, nodding.

"KOS-MOS! I can't believe you're alive! You're alive! You're alive! You're ok!"

Tears streamed down her face and she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"This is wonderful!" Allen shouted.

"She's alive, Professor, it's a miracle!"

"Miracle, shmiracle! All of you need to get out of here! You're taking up space in my lab and ruining my hard work!" the old man snapped.

"Oh come on, Professor." Allen said, slightly annoyed. "Aren't you the least bit happy that KOS-MOS is alive?"

"I'll be a lot happier once you all let me get back to work!"

Shion pulled away from KOS-MOS.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she whispered.

"Don't ever, ever leave me again you silly girl."

KOS-MOS smiled.

"I won't, Shion. I promise."

The brunette pulled herself away from KOS-MOS.

"What did you say?"

KOS-MOS hesitated for a moment as if to make sure she was going to say the right thing before nodding and stuttering

"I won't, Shion."

"She can talk!" Allen said excitedly, running over to the newly awoken girl.

He was half way around the hospital bed when the Professor grabbed him by the collar.

"Come Assisstant # 2! We have much work to do elsewhere."

Allen stopped, "What? But I want to see KOS-MOS too!"

"He's right. Come on Allen." Scott said, nodding his head.

"Leave the expert with her friend. We have no time to be messing around!"

The old (and perhaps a little senile) Professor drug Allen out of the lab by his collar. Assistant Scott waved to the women before following them.

"chaos is going to be so surprised when he finds out."

chaos...? KOS-MOS thought, trying to remember who they were talking about. She gasped.

"Yeshua!"

"No, KOS-MOS." Shion said, trying to push her back onto the bed.

"Shion! Please, I have to see chaos."

Shion shook her head.

"You're too tired to see him. In fact, you don't need to be seeing anyone until we figure out how you're body is working..." Shion paused for a moment before saying, "and if you're actually human."

KOS-MOS watched as Shion walked across the lab and pulled a small needle out of a drawer before pulling a chair up to her bed.

"Shion..." KOS-MOS said quietly, looking at the needle. "I'm not really used to um...pain?"

She placed her left hand over her arm and scooted away from Shion.

Shion gave her a warm smile.

"KOS-MOS, you know...when chaos said you weren't here I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Shion gently pushed KOS-MOS' hand away from her arm.

"It's so...so strange to see you like this." She looked up at her for a quick second before returning to her needle.

"Everything. You're voice, you're skin, the look in your eyes. It's crazy. It's impossible, unbelievable, and in every way improbable."

"I'm so glad to see you again too, Shion but-" she gave a small cry as the needle entered her skin and the medicine spread.

"Oh KOS-MOS, I'm sorry. I know it hurts." she said, rubbing the area.

"I'm surprised you know though."

KOS-MOS' vision slowly started to become hazy. She shook her head and blinked, trying to focus her eyesight.

"Shion!" she cried out in dismay. She could feel her body getting heavier.

The wall and the machines started to swirl and melt together.

"It's ok KOS-MOS. I just gave you a sedative. It'll help you sleep."

"But...Shion...!...chaos..."

"Rest KOS-MOS."

Her sleep was restless. She awoke three days later a little disoriented. Where was she again? She shielded her eyes again from the light, surprised to find an IV in her right hand. She discovered that tugging on it hurt so she set it down and didn't move. Was she supposed to stay in her bed? Where was everyone? Why couldn't she see chaos?

"Yeshua..."

"Still thinking of him, huh?"

KOS-MOS' eyes snapped open to find Canaan propping himself against a wall. She blushed. When had she started talking to herself?

"I...uh..." she stuttered, trying to find something to say.

Canaan looked up at her through orange bangs.

"He still thinks of you, Mary."

Her heart stopped.

"Actually," he brushed his hair out of his face. "He's quite miserable without you."

She pushed herself up a little off of the white hospital bed.

"Really?"

Canaan shrugged.

"I owe him a favor or two. Maybe I could take you to him."

"Canaan...would you please?"

Canaan tried to hide the smile that everyone thought he couldn't manage.

"You think you're healthy enough to stand?"

chaos wished so hard that he hadn't come along with his friends, and found himself wondering why he could never say no when they invited him. He chalked theses mistakes up to his loss of time and future-sight. So far, nothing had been all that fun. First of all, Tony had apparently called ahead and so four girls were already waiting at the door for chaos. Then Hammer knocked over some hoverbikes and was almost pulverized by ten menacing, burly guys. Next, Jr. had gotten a hold of some alcohol and had decided it would be a good idea to demand why the antique piano (mostly for show) didn't love him anymore. He sat at the bar, talking with controlled annoyance and polite words to the girls Tony continuously sent to him. Twice he had decided to leave, but since he had asked Jr. to come along, he couldn't just leave him behind. Well, he could've if Jr. wasn't crying and hugging the piano. He watched as what must've been the fifteenth bouncer walk over to Jr. and then walk away when he pulled out a gun. chaos sighed and and stared down into his glass. It was just water. He listened absently as the girl tried to start a conversation with him and watched the tiniest ripples spread as the bartender served his customers.

"I'm bothering you, aren't I?" the girl asked.

chaos shook his head and looked up at her. She smiled and giggled.

"Am I being that obvious?" he asked, smiling back at her.

He watched as she shook herself out of her daze. His smile turned sympathetic. He was knew the affect he had on people, he hadn't meant to do that.

"Um...no." she replied, "Actually, I think I'm the only one who's realized that you've got another girl on your mind."

chaos' smile grew wider.

"Well...I wouldn't say that..."

"I know you wouldn't." the girl said, obviously proud of herself.

The girl leaned back against the counter and stretched her arms behind her head. Her clothing was almost nonexistant and revealed the winding tattoos decorating her body. Any other man probably would've been crawling over to her, but chaos only frowned. He missed Mary. Every girl Tony brought to him, no matter how beautiful, only reminded him of Mary.

"So, where is she?" the girl asked.

chaos didn't answer. She sighed and slumped foward in her seat.

"Your name is Bonnie, isn't it?" chaos asked, recognizing the smell of berries that followed her.

She shot him a quick glance and frowned.

"You a cop?"

"Do I look like one?"

"Maybe, but then again, you probably would've arrested that crazy kid over there by the piano if you were."

chaos looked over to where Jr. was still hugging the instrument. He was starting to pull chunks of the wood off of it. He sighed and pushed himself up and away from the counter. He made a mental note to make sure Jr. didn't get any more alcohol, or at least not while he was around. Bonnie watched him walk away but before she left, she decided to ask(or more like threaten) all the other girls who had been sitting around him to do the same. chaos bent down to the sobbing Jr.

"Jr., I really think it's time to go."

The boy turned his deep blue eyes to chaos' translucent ones.

"But chaos!" he sobbed, letting go of the piano and wrapping his arms around the the older boy's waist. chaos smiled and patted Jr.'s back.

"I know, Jr. I'm sure after a good long rest the piano will change her mind about you."

Jr. sniffed, "Really?"

chaos nodded. "I'm positive."

"Ok," he said, pushing himself away from the piano.

chaos looked back over at the bar and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed there was no one there. He looked around to see where Bonnie had went when he noticed her by the door. She winked at him and turned to leave. He'd have to thank her later.

"chaos! I can't! I just can't do it! I love her!"

chaos turned back to Jr.

"Jr, we really need to go. She's not going anywhere, I promise."

But Jr. wouldn't listen. In the end, chaos ended up having to practically pry Jr. away from the piano. This night couldn't possibly be any more difficult, could it? Just when he was about to pick Jr. up and throw the boy across his shoulder and walk out of there, Canaan walked through the doors and did it for him.

"Having some trouble, chaos?" Canaan asked, his face and voice expressionless as always.

"A little," chaos said, trying to hold back a thrashing Jr.

Jr. looked up sharply at Canaan's voice.

"No!" he screamed. "Canaan! Go away! I'm not going home! You can tell Gaignun I'm not going home!"

chaos sighed with relief as Canaan picked up the boy and slung him up and over his left shoulder in one, smooth motion.

"Damnit Canaan! I'm going to fucking kill you! Do you hear me? I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Yes Rubedo, I can hear you." Canaan answered as he carried the boy out the door.

"chaos! Do something!" Jr. cried, pushing himself up a little from Canaan's back.

"Uh...sorry Jr. my hands are tied." chaos said, smiling sympathetically.

They walked out silently into night, the darkness illuminated by the city's lights. The sight made chaos remember the quiet peace the nights once held before the noise and the light of the city. He turned to his right as if to go to the capital building when Canaan placed and hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You're not going that way." he said, pushing the still squirming Jr. into a more comfortable position.

chaos tilted his head the way a confused puppy would.

"Why not?"

Canaan just shrugged. "I was told that you were supposed to meet someone there."

"Really?" he asked.

Canaan nodded and swung his head to sharply to the right in order to move his orange hair out of his purple eyes.

chaos shrugged, then turned and followed the realian. It seemed like he didn't have much control of his life anyway. When was the last time he had made his own decisions? They made their way through the crowded sidewalks, Jr. kicking and screaming obscenities the entire time. It wasn't until they had reached the quieter parts of the civilization that Jr. finally passed out.

Canaan let out a heavy sigh as a loud snore came from the sleeping boy.

"I thought he'd never shut up." Canaan said softly.

chaos shook his head in confusion.

"Canaan where are we going?"

"You," Canaan started, "Are going over there, to the opera house."

chaos followed the direction Canaan was pointing to a small building on the edge of the civilization. He remembered the construction of it. He never really got the idea behind it. He'd always thought that the only real reason must have been Jr.'s obsession for ancient and antique things.

"Really?" chaos asked again.

"Really," Canaan answered.

chaos looked at Canaan. Something didn't seem right about this. Canaan stared back, his eyes devoid of emotion as always. Canaan wouldn't put him in danger, would he?

"You better get moving, chaos. Rubedo might wake up at any time. I'd like to be spared the wrath of the Red Dragon."

chaos walked silently. The long, black trench coat blowing in the cool night wind behind him. Jr. had given it to him. The one apparently had been to big or something, chaos couldn't remember. He pulled at the gloves that covered his hands, the liquid rubies glowing dully on thier backs. He was going to meet someone, probably shake hands, he had to make sure that he wouldn't accidentally shock someone. He could feel the dull electric anima trying to find a small whole to escape through his thick, dark blue body suit. The feeling was nice, comforting almost. He was whole again, or in a sense. A small, sad smile spread across his lips. What would Mary say if she could see him now? He pulled the collar of his trench coat forward, hiding his face as much as he could without actually having to button the long piece of clothing. He raised his eyes skyward, searching for the moon. It was lost, swallowed by the darkness of this place. He took in a deep breath. There was something about this area. It was...peaceful, quiet. Everything about it reminded him of Old Jerusalem. The ancient Jerusalem. He coud practically feel the desert under his feet, the hot dry air in his robes...the ocean under his fingers...Mary...

The soft, muffled voice of a singer peeled through the night. He looked over at the building. He knew that song. Godsibb.

He smirked. He looked around for the person he was supposed to meet, but there was no one there. A few passersby walked the street, but most of the people that lived on this side of Lost Jerusalem were asleep in bed. There was a small park beside the great, dome-shaped building. He decided to walk through there, hoping maybe the person he was looking for was there waiting for him.

As he made his way through the small trees and the oddly-placed benches he began to wonder about the origin of this song. Godsibb was his song. It was his music. He could feel it in his veins. The notes flowed through him, breathing life into him. The nonexistant language flowed from the singer's lips, whispering to him a secret no one else would ever understand. He smiled and closed his eyes against the sound. Who could possibly speak the language of the soul?

"Sama vih kah nih. Eeh yah sih toh. Eeh mah vih nah." his voice rang out against the woman's. A perfect, snooth tenor.

"Sih nah vih ah." his voice made a soft, delicate decrescendo into silence.

He looked towards the building, waiting for the singer to finish his song.

"Soche,"

A beautiful, sad soprano note rang out from the darkness. chaos froze and turned. The noise was coming from behind him.

In the dark shadows of the park was the silhouette of a woman. She stood for a moment, as if studying him before taking a few steps foward. Her long hair swayed softly in the warm night air.

"Noche."

It couldn't be.

"You didn't finish your song, Yeshua."

chaos couldn't move. Mary. It was Mary! No...KOS-MOS.

"KOS-MOS?" he called out hesitantly.

There was a light giggle from the night covered woman.

"You don't recognize me, chaos?"

He paused, as if considering the answer to her question before walking to closer to her. Damn the moon for hiding on a night like this. As if on cue, the offended moon peeked out from his dark blanket to light up some of the rediscovered planet. A single moonbeam fell across her. chaos gasped. KOS-MOS. It really was KOS-MOS. No, it was Mary. She stood, a realian suit that was too big covered her snow-white body. She held her arms delicatley folded in front of her, her fingers delicatley clenched as if worried. Her light blue hair sparkled as if part of the moonlight itself, and her eyes the deep red of the rubies on chaos' gloves. But she was Mary, he could see her. In the deep red of her eyes, chaos saw the woman that KOS-MOS had been hiding the whole time. He saw the woman that had stolen his heart and so much more.

Mary.

"Mary!" he choked.

"Oh Yeshua!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

She ran to him, encasing him in her arms. chaos still couldn't believe it, but this was real. He could feel her again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He could smell her again.

"Mary," he cried. "Mary I...I can't believe this."

She squeezed him harder, trying to get as much of him as she could into her arms.

"Oh Yeshua! I...I..." her sobs broke her sentences into an unintelligable language.

How long had he waited for this? How long had he dreamed of holding her again?

"Mary." he whispered.

The familar, sweet sound of her heart almost made him break down. This was Mary. She was his again. She was his.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her chin up to face him. All those familar touches, all the familar sounds, that familar look in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks, he thought he'd never get to see them again. Yet, here they were all at once. They stood that way for a while, their hearts beating wildly, their minds unable to process if this moment was real or just another illusion fabricated by a broken heart. Then, finally chaos bent closer to her.

"Mary" he whispered softly, before delicatley placing his lips against her's.

A/N: OMG! It's finally done. I'm so so so sorry for the longness and if it's not as good as it should be, please let me know and I will fix it as soon as possible. I'm so so so so sorry for the looong wait. I hope I didn't dissappoint.

The languages I used were Hebrew and Arabic so if you can read either and they say something crazy, I'm sorry. My translator is extremely crappy. The song Godsibb seriously has no language, it's just a bunch of vowels (I think), so I tried to get as close as I could Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Angel  
>Chapter 4<br>Miracles

He could feel. Confused, he stretched out his fingers. It was something hard and small. He couldn't see. The darkness was still clinging to his body, his mind. He knew he was dead, he could feel death now. His still-perplexed mind tried once again to make sense out of his senseless situation. How, in this crazed world, was he able to feel? To think? He took in a deep breath, surprised to find that his chest was still functioning and intact. He held on to the small object, blind to it's origin or purpose and uncaring of either.

He still couldn't believe it. He pressed his lips harder against hers. She melted into him, her beautiful, white hands loosening their tight hold on his dark trenchcoat. They pulled apart, the need for oxygen getting the better of them.

"Yeshua." she sobbed

He pressed his lips to hers again in passionate kiss, cutting off her sobs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping her fingers in his silver locks. He tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as physically possible, wishing that he wasn't layered in clothing.

"KOS-MOS." he whispered as he pulled back.

He pressed his forehead against hers. She giggled lazily at him, her beautiful red eyes half-lidded.

"chaos." She whispered back, running a graceful, white finger along his perfect lips.

"How I have missed you."

He watched as tears continued to make their way down her cheeks. He brought a finger to her face to wipe them away and frowned at the heavy fabric covering his hands. KOS-MOS noticed the frown on his face and quickly pulled the glove away off of his hand right hand.

"KOS-MOS!" he said in protest, but she ignored him, pressing his skin against hers.

She yelped at the strength of the electricity on her skin. He started to pull away, and again she stopped him. She held firmly onto his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I think I have something..." she breathed into his ear.

Swiftly, she ran a hand up his back. chaos felt his wings being pulled from his back. They burst through the back of his tight clothing, spreading fully in their white glory in the dark night.

"..that belongs to you."

chaos could feel the bones in his wings snapping, breaking, dividing. The movements were more uncomfortable than painful as the two perfect wings split into their six, great golden seraphim form. He gasped at the feeling as the electricity that had been threatening to harm all those around him, receded into the golden feathers. He stared at KOS-MOS in awe.

"It's a miracle," she whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. "Yeshua."

She gave a small laugh, swaying gently from loss of energy.

"KOS-MOS?" he asked, noticing how suddenly exhausted she looked.

She gave him a weak smile before fainting.

Canaan ran behind chaos as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the angel's speed. He didn't understand what had happened, but he didn't ask questions. He kept the same, stoic face as he ran, Jr. still slung over his shoulder.

"It's ok, it's ok. It's going to be ok." he heard chaos whisper.

KOS-MOS lie in his arms, her breathing almost nonexsitant as they continued to run. Once they made it to the capital building, chaos spread his wings and took flight. Canaan stared in amazement, along with the rest of the people in the busy night city. chaos didn't care. The elevator, the crowds of people were going to delay him. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Why hadn't she been more careful? Her body couldn't possibly be completley healed. He flew faster, swinging around the building to where he knew Shion would be. He didn't stop to look for a door or a place to land. He went through the window. He flew faster, picking up speed and right before they made impact, he turned his back to the glass, retracted his wings and covered KOS-MOS' body. The workers and civilians scattered as he tore through the thick industrial glass. He didn't stop, the moment he landed he took off running, making the rest of the way on foot.

"chaos! Where ya'll goin?" Mary called, holding onto her blue cap as he ran past her.

He gave her a quick smile, hoping that the ditzy girl would think something very different than what was really going on. He didn't want any distractions, he had to get to Shion. He could hear her giggle and was thankful that she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. Around this corner past a few offices, down a few flight of stairs and he was in the lab. He burst through the doors, almost knocking them off their hinges. Allen was the first person to see them.

"chaos! What's goin-"

"Allen, help KOS-MOS..."

Allen took one look at the girl in chaos' arms and started calling people over to help him. Everyone moved so fast it was hard for even chaos to keep up. A hospital bed, IV's, monitors, everything was set up at such as speed that it was almost mind blowing. chaos sighed when the bustling of people began to slow, knowing that they'd finally stablized her systems. She took in a deep, gasping breath and chaos rushed over to her, pushing past the people hovering around her. Her brow furrowed and she made a small, pained noise.

"It's ok, KOS-MOS." chaos whispered, running a bare hand along her cheek.

Her pink lips turned up in a soft smile at the wonderful crackle of electricity on her skin. chaos smiled back, happy that finally he could touch her like this again. The people around him smiled too, seeing that she was fine now.

"Thanks Allen." chaos said, never looking up from KOS-MOS

Allen smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Aw, it was nothing. You know we'd been worried about her. I was that she'd ran away."

The small group of people surrounding them had began to dissolve.

"Run away?" he asked a little absent-mindedly.

"Well, uh, yeah." Allen said, his voice turning a little more serious now.

"KOS-MOS has been here for a few days now. Shion's been taking care of her. She's been watching her vitals."

chaos' head snapped up at that information.

"She's been here and no one's told me?"

Allen stuttered and shook his head as if trying to unsay his last few words.

"chaos!" Canaan called.

He entered the lab smoothly, seemingly unphased by his run. Jr, was still slung over his shoulder. He, unlike Canaan, was completley frazzeled by it. His hair was in total disarray, his black jacket crumpled up under his arms and one brown boot missing. His deep blue eyes swirled around drunkenly in his head as he breathed out a small:

"Wow. Canaan. You flew like an eagle."

chaos laughed at the sight and Canaan only shook his head, pausing on his way to the bed in order to shift the U.R.T.V. into a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"She ok?" Canaan asked, jerking his head slightly to move his orange hair.

chaos nodded and looked down at his beauty, completely lost in the sight of her. He had completley forgotten what Allen had said and probably wouldn't have even remembered anything about it if Shion hadn't arrived.

"What the hell is he doing here!"

chaos turned in time to receive a hard slap across his face. Canaan's eyes grew wide in absolute disbelief. The shock was enough to sober Jr. who stared in horror at the woman. Allen gasped and ran over to her, grabbing her by the wrist before she could strike another blow.

"It's your damn fault she left the room. I knew she would! I knew the minute she got up and found you something bad would happen!"

chaos raised his gloved hand to his burning cheek, hurt in his translucent eyes. Shion didn't care. She struggled against Allen's grip.

"It's your fault! Everything is your fault! It's your fault that KOS-MOS was hurt in the battle with T-elos! She died protecting you on Michtam! Everytime she's around you, something bad happens to her! I'm not going to lose her again! Stay away from her!"

For the first time in his entire life, chaos was pure anger and the whole room felt it. Canaan even cowered under it. Allen immediately wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her back as chaos took his few steps towards her. He stared straight at her, focusing all his absolute fury in her direction.

"I never ever once asked KOS-MOS to sacrifice herself. In fact I would've been much happier if she had left before anything bad had happened. Worst case scenario, the giant gnosis you speak of would've stopped me, Eternal Recurrance would've continued. But you...you don't see it that way, do you?"

He moved closer, watching as her anger turned slowly to almost fear.

"And if you remember correctly, it was you she was trying to protect from T-elos."

Canaan walked up behind him, knowing it would be a futile attempt on his part. He was pretty sure that if chaos wanted to hurt someone, there wasn't much anyone could do.

"I love her, Shion. You will not take her away from me. I'm sorry that you seem to have some problem with me. But your reasons seem to be well, without reason. I will not be kept away from her. I had no idea where she was or where she came from. I didn't realize how weak she was. And I'm not exactly sure why I wasn't told that she was being kept here. All I know is that for whatever I've done, I apologize. I will...leave her with you this time because it's the only choice I have with her in need of attention and your obvious unwillingness to help her with my presence, but you can't and you will not keep me from her."

Canaan moved quickly away from him as chaos turned back to KOS-MOS' bed.

"Yeshua...?" she asked, a little sleepy, a little worried.

"I'll be back, beautiful." he smiled at the beautiful pink on her white cheeks.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her perfect lips before stepping away. chaos turned to Canaan and smiled. "Well I think it's about time Jr. went to bed, don't you?"

Canaan only nodded. Jr. only answered with a slurred hiccup, seemingly back in his drunken state. He leaned over quickly to ruin the moment by puking down the back of Canaan's realian suit


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Angel  
>Chapter 5<br>Plans

He knew it was evil. The small shard, if that's what it could be called, radiated the aura from it's every corner, from it's very skin. Something deep inside what he thought might be his soul told him that he himself was not, nor had never been evil. It told him that he should discard it, but instead he held it tighter. Why would he ever release something so valuable? Something that accompanied him in his nothingness. The somethingness he'd been hoping for.

"Shion." he said again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Allen..."

He pulled up a chair for her to sit in. His brow furrowed worriedly at the almost obsessive gaze she had focused on KOS-MOS.

"You know...that was really wrong of you, Shion...did chaos really deserve that? I mean, the boy crashed through a window and risked everyone finding out who he really was to get her here in time."

"I..."

She placed a hand on KOS-MOS' bed.

"Allen, if something happens to her again this will be the fourth time I'll have lost her. I...can't do that again ok? I just can't."

Allen started to say something, but Shion interrupted him

"It's just that..." she placed a hand over a sleeping KOS-MOS'.

"chaos...is so dangerous. He's too mysterious, KOS-MOS could get hurt and-"

"Shion. Stop."

He spun her chair around to face him. Her brown hair covered her face, one brillaint blue eye visible. Her expression was a little surprised and she slumped over, looking at her hands. He gently smoothed a piece of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"You can't do this anymore Shion. She's not a robot, she never was. Can't you see that?"

A tear fell down her face and he quickly wiped it away.

"She needs to be able to live a normal life now, Shion. chaos isn't going to let anything happen to her and you know that. You know that. Everythings better now. It's time for you to relax."

She gave him a slow nodd.

"Yeah..."

She gave a small glance towards KOS-MOS' monitors.

"I guess...I should apologize."

Allen smiled and nodded. He stood up and took her hand in his.

"You know what I really think it's time for? A vacation. You just need to get away from everything."

"What!" Her head snapped up "I can't leave now! Not while KOS-MOS is being monitored what if-"

"-Shion," Allen interrupted, "Look, you don't have to go far. I mean, it's not even like you can leave the planet anymore. Just be lazy, you know? Hang around here. Have a little time for yourself."

She sighed. He leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. She smiled. It was so strange to have him move so smoothly around her after all this time. He was right though, things were changing and she did deserve some time to herself.

"Ok Allen, but I get to choose the person who's going to watch over KOS-MOS in my place."

"What? Why can't I do it?" Allen said, a little hurt.

Shion laughed, "Because you're coming with me."

chaos yawned and rubbed his eyes as he entered the Elsa's mens cabin. He'd wanted to stay with KOS-MOS longer but she'd begged him to sleep.

"You've been up for three days straight!"

"Angels don't need sleep." he said, placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Well I think I'll be ok for at least two hours so you can get rest. However angels get rest."

It's true, he didn't need to sleep to survive. He could stay up all night for an entire year. It was mostly out of habit that he actually slept. Besides, it always felt good. Sleeping to him had always seemed a luxury and now that he had accomplished everything he was supposed to do,why not rest for a few hours...or two. He pulled out his connection gear and made sure he had a super loud alarm that would most definatley wake him up in two hours. She told him had to rest for two hours and that's exactly what he was going to do. The thought of sleep sounding more than good he walked to one of the bunks, determined to flop down as hard as possible on a random bottom bunk when he saw Jr. in the bunk across from him. He half sat, half lied on the mattress, his back against the wall and a thick book in his hands. chaos smiled at him.

"Reading again Jr.?"

Jr. sighed and flipped a page.

"By reading great literature I become a thousand men and yet remain myself."

"C.S. Lewis?"

Jr. shook his head. "Your mom."

chaos smiled and flopped onto the adjacent bottom bunk on his back.

"Jr., even if that made any sense and I had a mother, why are you using such an archaic comeback?"

"It's not really archaic to you, is it? Yeshua?" Jr. said placing emphasis on chaos' name.

"I don't know, you tell me, Rubedo."

chaos answered, shooting a string of electric energy at him.

"Hey!" Jr. yelped, dropping his book onto the ground.

chaos laughed, happy to finally be able to control his power. He pulled off his glove and stared at his hand, excited to find that there was absolutley no sparkling drops of anima leaking from his skin. Jr. watched him. It was rare to see chaos take off any bit of clothing unless he went to the artificial beach and then he was extra careful not to touch anyone. Jr. frowned at the almost dream-like look on his friend's face.

"chaos...is something wrong?"

The door to the men's cabin opened and both of them looked up to see Canaan.

"Hey Canaan, what's up?" Jr. asked, picking up his dropped book.

Canaan didn't say anything, only stared at chaos. Jr. huffed.

"I just want to read and then here comes Mister Angelic Perfection waltzing in here and making all kinds of stupid noises and comebacks and stripping and then here comes Mister Silent Anger with his nonsense. So that's exactly what I'm going to do, I'm going to fucking read this book and I'm going to ignore all of the people in this room. And you know what else-"

Canaan motioned for chaos to come to him. chaos nodded and smiled at Jr. before getting up in the middle of the U.R.T.V.'s rant. Jr. however, didn't even notice. Instead, ranting on and on until the inevitable enticement of Milton brought him to a murmur and then a silent irritation and then finally he was quiet. Canaan lead chaos to a table in the middle of the cabin and sat down. chaos took the opposite side of it. He continued to look down at his bare hand.

"Hey Canaan," he said before Canaan could begin.

Canaan looked up, "Yes?"

chaos quickly grabbed Canaan's hand in his own.

"Does that hurt?"

"No, why?"

chaos smiled his hypnotizing smile and pulled away. Canaan shifted uneasily and tried to ignore the gentle sensation of electricity on his skin.

"So, something bothering you?"

Canaan scoffed and jerked his head a little, fruitlessly trying to move his orange hair out of his face. He averted his purple eyes to the table, absolutley certain that whatever emotion his face was void of would betray him in his eyes.

"chaos...?"

Canaan started, still looking away from him.

"Why did you bring me back?"

"You mean, why did I resurrect you?"

Canaan nodded. chaos smiled at him.

"Does it bother you to be alive Canaan?"

When he didn't answer, chaos continued.

"I brought you back because I had a feeling it wasn't your time. How far does your memory take you, Canaan? Lactis?"

Canaan's head shot up at his old name. He shook his head, not wanting to relive his time with Ziggy and Michtam. Wilhelm's puppet.

"You wouldn't happen to remember anything past Michtam, would you?"

Canaan shook his head. chaos nodded and smiled.

"Well then...let's just say that you've sacrificed your life too many times. I owed you one. You've...been Wilhelm's errand boy for too long."

Canaan finally looked up at him, curiously. He was about to ask just exactly what he meant by that when Jr. walked into the room, stretching his hands high above his head and yawning.

"Well guys I guess since there's no hope of getting either sleep or reading done in here I'm going to leave you two to your little love fest."

chaos smiled at him. "What were you doing in here anyway, Jr.? You have a luxury room in the government building quarters. It doesn't make sense that you would come all the way down all those stories to sleep in the Elsa's cabin."

He stopped mid-yawn, one blue eye open and said

"Is that any of your buisness chaos?"

"Not really. Tell me anyway?"

Jr. sighed. "Well...you both know that Gaignun's wanting to build a new foundation, right?"

chaos shook his head and Canaan just continued to stare at they boy in front of him with a confused look on his face. Jr. just chalked that up to Canaan's absolute emotionless self and continued.

"Well yeah, he's wanting to build one. It'll sort of act as a new Fifth Jerusalem and because you never know with a planet this old and well, weak if we'll have to get off of it in a hurry. It'll be a good place to house evacuaies, you know? And then, the Durandal's being rebuild and we can't just dock something that awesome on this planet. It's just too great."

"So...you're basically building a giant dock for your ship?" Canaan asked, his eyes still fixed on chaos.

"No!" Jr. shouted back defensively. "Besides, it was Gaignun's idea. He's leaving this whole planet under me so I can't mess up-"

"You mean by messing up the civilization and all we've worked for?" chaos asked, smiling.

"No. I mean on that damn paperwork and if he thinks I'm filling out that shit he can think again."

Jr. waved at them, then headed out the door. chaos smiled.

"You know that he really is excited about getting to do this. He loves bossing people around."

Canaan nodded, lost in his own thoughts.

"Must be a pain, all that paperwork. I bet he absolutley hates having to sign things saying he's Gaignun's son."

"I really don't think it matters, chaos."

chaos shook his head. "Maybe, just a little bit."

"Canaan!"

chaos and Canaan both looked up in time to see Miyuki flying across the room and wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling like a lunatic.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she said.

chaos could practically see the little hearts flying off of her and popping away.

"Hello Miyuki." chaos said.

"Oh hi, chaos. I have a message for you from Shion. She left to go somewhere."

chaos frowned, "Where?"

"I dont know something about going somewhere to do something at some time and some place."

Canaan sighed. "Miyuki can't you pay attention to anything for one second without losing concentration?"

Miyuki nodded, "Oh of course Canaan!"

She hugged him tighter and rubbed her face in his neck. He sighed again. She only giggled and pulled out a small connection gear out of her back pocket and set it on the table. Canaan pushed it closer to chaos and started on the difficult and almost impossible task of getting away from Miyuki. Even with a Specialized Realian's superior strength it was ridiculous how tight she was holding on. Someone could've taken the jaws of life to her and it would've broken like glass on rock. chaos hurriedly pulled the device towards him and pressed the blinking light with the message on it. The screen popped up in front of him. Canaan placed a hand over Miyuki's mouth to keep her squealing down to a minimum so chaos could hear. There was an image of Shion on the screen. She stared out at the listener and then sighed and looked as if she were about to turn it off.

"Come on, Shion." a voice, most likely Allen's said softly.

She sighed again before returning her cerulean gaze back at the listener.

"c-chaos I'm sorry for what I did and said the other day. I...wasn't thinking straight. It was stupid of me and quite frankly unforgiveable. I'm so ash-" she choked on the word and look back at Allen.

"-ashamed of what I did that I can't even come look you in the face an apologize. I hope you'll forgive me."

chaos smiled a little and let out a sigh of relief at the figure.

"Well, anyway. I know you're probably wondering where we are." Shion said, looking behind her. Allen and the Professor were lugging large mechanical equiptment from one end of the screen and vanishing into the other, only to return and grab more before vanishing again. Scott stood on the side calling out random items and checking them off.

"Well..."

Allen suddenly ran away from the Professor to come talk to the listener.

"I've decided to take her on vacation!" he proudly announced.

Whatever the Professor had been carrying was becoming way too heavy without Allen's assisstance. A vague "Assisstant #2!" could be heard in the background as he wobbled.

"I think she really needs to loosen up and rest for a little while, don't you?"

Shion blushed in the background. Miyuki made a noise and winked at the screen.

"Don't worry about KOS-MOS, I have the leading scientist watching her. Her condition is a lot better and as soon as she's feeling up to it I'm sure you could-"

"Assisstant #2!" The Professor called again. Scott ran over to help him but didn't make it in time and the Professor fell on him and in a sort of domino effect, hit Allen, knocking the connection gear to the ground. Shion's dark blue shoes moving quickly backward and Allen's head were the only things visible in the screen.

"Oh Allen, can't you do anything right?"

The screen shut off and quickly drooped into a thin line before disappearing. chaos looked across at his friends excitedly.

"Guess it's time to go see KOS-MOS?" Canaan asked in his usual nonchalant tone.

It only made the scene of Miyuki wildly flinging her arms behind in him an attemp to free his hand from her mouth even more funny. chaos nodded and Canaan let go. Miyuki shot an angry glare at him and stuck her connection gear in her pocket.

"That was very rude of you, Canaan." She said, pouting.

Canaan rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, Miyuki I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

She squealed excitedly, not realizing his sarcasm and wrapped her arms around him again.

"chaos!' KOS-MOS called happily from her bed. She pushed herself up and outstretched her arms. chaos smiled and walked over to her, Canaan and Miyuki lagging behind him.

"KOS-MOS, oh how I've missed you." he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"You weren't even gone as long as I told you to be. You didn't sleep like I told you to, did you?" she accused, blushing.

"And yet, you're so happy to see me." he replied, placing another kiss on her lips.

"Yeshua..." she giggled.

"Mary..." he answered, covering her lips with his again.

He pulled back, running his bare hand along the bottom of her jaw to her chin.

"You look especially lovely today." he whispered.

She became lost in his touch, the pleasant electric feeling coursing through her skin.

"You-you were just here just a-a...f-few minutes...ago..." she stammered, hypnotized his beautiful translucent eyes.

"Really? It feels like an entire century has gone by" he answered, leaning in once again.

"Hey! Hey Hey Hey!"

Surprised, chaos turned around. Canaan stood there, Miyuki wrapped around his waist. He looked around too for the voice. They didn't have to look long before a young man in a long, white lab coat ran up to chaos and pushed him away from KOS-MOS.

"What are you doing? Who are you?"

Canaan stiffened and moved closer to chaos.

"KOS-MOS? Are you alright? Are they bothering you?" the man asked.

The man looked up at Yeshua. His was a lean man, probably a lot more fit than the other lab workers. His platinum blonde hair was set in a spikey disarray and he stared out at them from sparkling blue eyes. His stance and the threatening glare he was shooting at chaos gave off the vibe of _step away from my girlfriend _and instantly, chaos recognized him. Joshua.

"Oh...uh, no Joshua, they're my friends." she answered, confirming his thoughts and shaking her head to clear the electric feeling still lingering on her skin.

"Your friends, huh?"

He asked, raising a platinum blonde eyebrow at them.

"Yes, KOS-MOS, your friends?" chaos asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Or, well I mean...Yeshua or I mean, chaos is...um..." she stammered, hypnotized by his gaze again.

He laughed and slipped on his black glove before outstretching a hand towards the young scientist. "My name is chaos. I suppose you're the man Shion was talking about in her message. How long are you going to be looking after my fiancée?"

Canaan chuckled at the look on the young man's face.

"I'm um...here for only a few days." Joshua said, his voice sounding a little more than disappointed.

"Well, Joshua," chaos said, smiling at his new/old friend. "If it would be ok with you and if her vitals are good enough, do you think it'd be alright for me to take her out tonight?"

KOS-MOS looked up at him, still a little dazzed, but there was an excitement in her eyes that made him want decide to take her anyway. He was almost certain that Joshua was about to make up a reason why she should stay in bed. He never thought he'd ever be as thankful for Miyuki as he was when she finally released her grip on Canaan to check them herself. She ran to all the monitors, pushing buttons and checking readings.

"She's fine, chaos!" she shouted happily.

Joshua frowned. "If you could do it, then why was I assigned to look after her?" he grumbled.

"Because Miyuki often times screws up important matters." Canaan answered.

chaos elbowed him in the side. Canaan didn't physically respond, but chaos caught a glimpse of humor dancing in his eyes.

"Well!" Miyuki said, clapping her hands together.

"I guess that means that KOS-MOS and chaos can go out together tonight."

KOS-MOS giggled at her and looked up at chaos who winked at her.

"Oh! I don't...really have anything to wear-" she said, as an afterthought.

Before KOS-MOS could finish her sentence, Miyuki interrupted.

"That's ok! I'll take you shopping before it's time to go!"

"Um...ok..." KOS-MOS said, giving her a cautious smile.

"Well then I guess I'd better leave and let you two get busy." chaos announced.

He walked over to KOS-MOS and picked up her left hand. She looked down at his gloves and made a small, disapproving noise. She gently pulled off one glove and picked up his hand and placed it against her cheek. He chuckled and leaned down to her until their lips were only inches apart.  
>"I'll see you tonight." he whispered.<p>

"S-see you." she breathed.

He pulled away slowly, wishing there weren't so many people in the room. He stared into her dark red eyes lovingly just one moment longer before standing up straight and waving to everyone on his way out. Canaan stood there, unsure of where to go next when Miyuki decided for him.

"Well what are you doing just standing around? Get busy! You have to help chaos get dressed for his night just like I have to dress KOS-MOS!"

Canaan looked at her as if she were stupid.

"chaos is a big boy now, Miyuki. I'm pretty sure he doesn't need any sort of assistance in that area."

"Just do it!" she sighed, pushing him out the door.

Once the door slid shut behind him she turned around to KOS-MOS and Joshua. She stared at them for a moment as if expecting something to happen and when it didn't she placed her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Well...?" she demanded.

"What?" Joshua asked, irritated.

"Come on, get busy unplugging this girl! She's got a date tonight!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Angel  
>Chapter 6<br>Lithium Flower

It was pulsating. He could feel the vibrations in his fingertips. The feeling seemed to spread thoughout his entire body. He liked it, this dark feeling. The only feeling he had in the darkness. Something inside him was warning him, screaming at him. In desperation it screamed shook his very thoughts, his...existence if that's what it could be called. And yet, he held on, refusing to give it up and wondered slightly if he was losing his mind by arguing to himself like this. The object pulsated gently in response.

"I-I dunno about this one, Miyuki." KOS-MOS stuttered, embarrassed.

Miyuki squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. KOS-MOS twirled in front of the mirror in her super tight light pink lolita dress Miyuki had insisted on giving her. It resembled a ballerina's tutu without the tights and pushed out her breasts to look even larger. She tilted her head to the side.

"It seems a little...risque." she said, frowning.

She really didn't like it. She shook her head. She felt as if Miyuki was playing dress up with her instead of actually helping her buy clothes.

"Aw, come on!" Miyuki whined from her seat on a bench outside the dressing rooms.

"chaos will love it!"

"And so will everybody else." KOS-MOS muttered.

"What was that?" Miyuki asked, popping her head up at KOS-MOS' voice

"Nothing!" She said, walking back into the changing rooms.

"I'm not getting this Miyuki. It's...It makes me look like a...well, like a whore."

"No!" she whined again. "It makes you look sexy!"

"I'm sorry Miyuki, but I want something else."

Miyuki grumbled and caught the gothic lolita tutu as it made it's way over the top of the to return it to the shelf. KOS-MOS sighed and sat on the bench inside the small room. She looked at herself in the tall mirror. She was amazed still at how she looked. True, she'd had this body before, but this was skin, real skin. Her hair was real hair. She could feel. She reached a hand to her cheek and smiled. Bright red eyes smiled back at her and she marveled at them. She wasn't sure why the sight of herself was so astonishing, and finally decided that it was the fact that she'd had a body that had been completley opposite colors. When that realization hit her, she started to worry. She didn't look like Mary. True, her memories were Mary's memories, most of her mannerisms where the same, but Mary had become a part of her and in doing so had lost her own body to KOS-MOS'. What if...what if chaos changed his mind? What if he decided he didn't like KOS-MOS after all? In the middle of her panic she was hit by a flowery green dress.

"You better like that one, or I'm not helping you any more!" Miyuki called from the other side.

"So...um..." Canaan said, picking up an article of clothing.

He held it between his forefinger and thumb as he leaned against the entrance to chaos' bunk in the Elsa's mens cabin. chaos looked up from his bed and gave him a smile.

"I'm supposed to help you dress according to Miyuki."

He eyed the shirt he'd selected at random. chaos laughed.

"I'm quite certain that I'm old enough to choose my own clothing." he said.

Canaan shrugged and threw the shirt at him.

"Well, don't say I didn't help you."

"I would never say that, Canaan."

He shrugged again and threw it at him. chaos only smiled, pulling the shirt off of his face and placing it onto the bed, decided he actually wanted that one and began pulling off his long sleeved shirt to replace it, exposing his brown ski and the muscles underneath. He smiled at the fact that his power was under control. He stared down at his skin as if he'd never seen it before. A quick tensing of muscles, a flick of electric anima up and down his body and then it was gone. That's all it took. He could walk around without a shirt and not hurt anyone...well at least physically. He stretched and sighed happily. He walked out of the entrance, past Canaan and pulled out a tight body shirt anyway. An extra precaution. He slipped it on and smiled at Canaan who raised an eyebrow at him.

"That all you going to wear?"

chaos just laughed and pulled the black t-shirt over it. He smiled at the word noche in white lettering across the chest. He pulled on a pair of black pants that resembled his baggy white ones and pulled on his trenchcoat and gloves.

"Hm...going goth tonight?" Canaan asked.

chaos smiled, his eyes sparkling beautifully and Canaan understood why he'd picked the clothes he did. He sighed.

"Well, I guess I've done my part." he said, pushing his bangs out of his face.

chaos smiled and waved a hand at him. "No wait, there's something I wanted to ask you to do for me."

Canaan shrugged. "Of course, anything." he answered, void of emotion.

"MOMO" chaos said, winking at him.

"Ah," Canaan said, nodding. "I'll get Miyuki right on that. I'm sure that'd be something right up her alley."

"Great." he said, flopping down onto his bed. "Now I guess I just wait for KOS-MOS."

Canaan nodded and turned to leave when something shot past him and went through a wall.

"What the hell?" Canaan asked, annoyed and startled.

He got up to see what exactly flew past his head. chaos looked up at Canaan's leaving. He was deciding whether or not to get up and follow him when it happened again. The object flew right past his head and buried itself in the wall beside him. chaos stared at the hole. When the object impacted, it burned the wall surrounding it. Canaan ran back to chaos' spot.

"chaos, what's going on?"

"I don't know."

Another one flew by and this time, chaos caught it in his glove. It started to burn through so he dropped it. There was crazy laughter before the door slid open. chaos and Canaan braced themselves and each leaned up against opposite walls. Two more objects flew before the intruder appeared. Canaan crouched and in one smooth motion, knocked the intruder off his feet. He pulled a dark purple knife from the inside of his Realian suit and pressed it against his neck. chaos was waiting behind him, hands glowing in the off chance that the person would escape Canaan. The person's face had been covered by a thick cape when he'd hit the floor. He struggled and yelled something against the cloth. chaos lowered his hands and smiled at the figure.

"Jr.?" he asked.

Canaan raised an eyebrow at the possibility and removed the cape. Jr. coughed and sputtered for air.

"I should cut you." Canaan said, pushing himself up.

"And I should shoot you in your fucking face!" Jr. yelled, pointing the barrel towards the Realian.

"Maybe you should." Canaan answered nonchalant as he swung the knife around in his hands.

Jr. pushed himself up and smoothed out his long black cape. He pulled out another gun from inside his cape. There was a click and chaos jumped inbetween Canaan and Jr.

"Jr. were you the one who was shooting those bullets?"

Jr. flashed a smile. "Yeah, Gaignun bought me these as an early birthday present."

He held them up higher for chaos to see. chaos raised an eyebrow at the glossy silver weapons.

"You're the one who's been shooting those bullets all over the place." Canaan muttered, with disgust in his voice.

Jr. pointed his right gun at the realian.

"You got something to say to me?" he said, blue eyes flashing.

"Now, now, Jr." chaos said, walking up to him and bravely pressing down onto the tip of the barrel. "I think you should calm down. You might hurt someone. I thought you were kind and gentle"

"Me? Kind? Please, chaos. I set unicorns on fire for fun and with this bad boy." He said, raising the gun high above his head and pulling on the trigger "I'm going to be tearing shit apart."

The gun fired and sent a bullet into the ship's roof. chaos wasn't looking forward to the fit the captain was going to throw about this.

"I hope he's talking about the gnosis type unicorns." Canaan said to chaos, though it was directed at Jr. who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, Canaan. I mean that I shoot the images thought up by small children along with their hopes, dreams, and Santa Claus."

Canaan put his face in his palms and shook his head. chaos just nodded and walked past him towards the door.

"Jr, I don't think it's a good idea to be shooting up the place, you know? Gaignun might take your new toys away."

"And I might burn his face off with one of these chemically enhanced bullets."

chaos just nodded in an of-course-you-will action and waved them all goodbye.

"Hot date with an android?" Jr. called, a gigantic grin on his face.

chaos stopped and smiled, "Hot date with a beautiful woman."

He waved again and slipped out of the sliding door before Jr. or Canaan could say anything else to delay him. Canaan watched him leave and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Jr. asked.

Canaan shook his head no and went to sit down on the bed chaos had previously lain on. Jr. frowned at him and walked forward to lean on the metallic rail that held up the top bunk. He looked down at Canaan and swung the silver gun in his right gently.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Canaan raised an eyebrow at him.

"When did you start assuming I have emotions, Rubedo."

Jr. rolled his eyes and threw up his arms, accidentally pulling a trigger on the left gun. He didn't flinch though, trying to look like he had done it on purpose and placed the guns in his trenchcoat pockets. He swept the tail of it behind him as he left to exit the cabin.

"Tell chaos that I want to see him when he gets back. I actually had buisness with him and didn't actually mean to get tackled by an idiot."

Canaan snorted at that reply. As Jr. walked away he heard him say mostly to himself.

"When you were revived."

Canaan heard the sliding of the door as it opened and closed and sighed. Not knowing what else to . do until Miyuki got back from shopping with KOS-MOS, he stretched out to take a nap. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard a cracking noise above him. It started getting louder. Before he had time to process what was happening, the roof covering his part of the cabin collapsed. The complex composition of titanium, copper, and reinforced plastics fell, crushing the bunk next to him and threatening the weight of the top of his own bunk, and piling and blocking the floor along with a scream and a small human body. When everything stopped Canaan began pulling at the materials to find the person that had fallen in. After a little while of digging Hammer coughed and sputtered, looking up at the realian through crooked and broken glasses.

"Are you ok?" Canaan asked.

Hammer choked and nodded. There was laughter from above them and Canaan looked up through the whole that had once been a roof. Tony was bent over laughing, tears streaming down his face from what he considered as the funniest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Jr. stood on the other side of him, a bewildered look on his face. He looked down at his gun, thinking that maybe he should stop playing with them for a little while. Hammer groaned at the sound of Tony laughing at him.

"I knew you'd fall for Canaan!" Tony said, laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"Oh honey, yes! You just have to get this!"

KOS-MOS twirled a little in front of the mirror and blushed. The tight dark blue shoulderless dress covered her body to mid thigh, allowing only a small inch of her snow white skin to be revealed before they were covered again by black thigh boots. She wore gloves that she thought to be eerily similar to the gloves she'd worn as a version 1 battle android. On her right hand was a small fingerless glove that cut off at the wrist, the left one covered her hand and arm entirely, cutting off just below the shoulder.

"I don't know...don't you think it makes me look...um...I don't know..."

"KOS-MOS, sweetie, darling. You are absolutley the most difficult person to please!"

She blushed and pulled at her right glove.

"Listen, girl I've seen your makes and models and they were a lot more revealing than this or any of the other cute clothes that I have picked out for you. I'm sure whatever man you're waiting for will love it."

She giggled and looked at herself in the mirror again, pulling her long light blue hair away from her back to look at the way it clung to her back.

"Well...ok." She decided, smiling.

"Ok? Ok?" Miyuki screamed angrily from her seat beside the mirrors. "I've been throwing things at you for hours and all he has to do is talk to you once and tadaa! This is so stupid!"

"Oh, Miyuki you're just jealous because you have horrible taste. Someone should really pick out your clothes for you!"

Miyuki huffed and folded her arms across her chest. The bell over the door sounded and the service clerk went to the door to great the customer.

"Miyuki, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." KOS-MOS said, walking over to her.

Miyuki huffed and pouted.

"Truth is I really do value your opinion, what do you think?"

"You really want my opinion?" Miyuki said, frowing into a wall.

KOS-MOS smiled, "Yes."

She picked up Miyuki's hands to hold in her's. She squeezed them and Miyuki looked up at her.

"Who can resist those eyes?" She sighed, smiling.

"Well then? Tell me."

She did a small spin and smiled.

"Do you think chaos will like it?"

"Oh, I think he'll like it a lot." a deep musical voice whispered in her ear.

Goosebumps formed on her neck and arms as she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. A dark pink blush crept its way across her face. There was a squeal from the service clerk.

"KOS-MOS dear, you didn't tell me that chaos was your man!"

chaos chuckled.

"Thank you Alex for making my already gorgeous fiancee even more irresistable."

Alex grinned at him and pushed his already slicked black hair back to make sure it wasn't out of place.

"Why would I do that? It was quite unintentional as she's now considered my biggest competition." he smiled at KOS-MOS.

"Honey, you better hold onto this man because the minute you let him go, I'll be all over him like syrup on a waffle!"

"All up in those orifices."

"Miyuki!" KOS-MOS cried out, embarrassed.

She only giggled and chaos tried to force mental images out of his head as he pulled away.

"Sorry Alex, I'm off the market for good."

Alex pouted and wagged a finger at the two of them.

"Well get your things and come to the register. You can't have that heavenly man in here too long. That's like dangling a gigantic lollipop in front of a little kid and telling him he can't have it."

Miyuki snickered, "Double entendre?"

"Double entendre." Alex answered, winking.

chaos wrapped his arms around KOS-MOS again and planted a kiss on the back of her neck, enjoying the little jump it caused.

"S-so, you l-like my clothes, chaos?" she stuttered.

"I love them." he replied, placing another kiss on her before pulling away.

"Well I'll have you know that I had absolutley nothing to do with any of them!" Miyuki announced, pouting.

"Really? Why is that KOS-MOS? I thought she was supposed to help you."

He watched as KOS-MOS squirmed a little bit. "She was trying to dress me up like a fifteen dollar whore, chaos. You don't want me to be a whore, do you?"

"No, I definatley don't. So Alex picked out your clothes then?"

"Yeah, how do you know Alex anyway."

chaos shrugged. "I shop here a lot. See? We're even wearing the same name brand."

He pointed to the word Noche in white lettering across his shirt. She looked down to see the same word in black lettering across her breast in a white oval.

"Oh wow, we are." She giggled. "Alex must've known then. We match."

"Now everyone will know who you're mine tonight." He smiled, placing a kiss on her lips.

She blushed, he smiled.  
>"Oh yeah," he said as an after thought, "How did you explain your well...famous look?"<p>

"Oh, Miyuki thinks of everything! She told him I was the woman who modeled for the KOS-MOS anti-gnosis battle android."

"That was pretty smart." he said, almost shocked.

"Blah, blah, blah! Nobody let's me do anything!" Miyuki whined.

chaos gave her a sympathetic smile. Then he got and idea.

"Miyuki, I know what you can pick out for KOS-MOS."

"Really?" she asked, hopeful.

chaos nodded and walked over to whisper something in her ear.

"What did you say to her?" KOS-MOS asked him as he made his way back to her.

"Nuh uh uh!" Miyuki said, stopping him. "It's a surprise. Now let's get you two out of here, it's getting late!"

chaos agreed and walked over to where Alex had neatly folded all of KOS-MOS' selection of clothes and took them to the counter. Alex chatted pleasantly with them as he scanned everything, squealing over items that he just "died over" when he found them and other that "KOS-MOS just had to have". When he'd finally gotten to the total, he looked at them expectantly.

"Oh, I...I didn't even think about what to do about money." she said, completley embarrassed.

"That's ok, we can just charge to Shion! It's about time she payed for something, always making me pay for dinner blah blah blah. She can afford all this stuff! You're technically her daughter."

"Miyuki, if I was a straight man I'd absolutley eat you up." Alex squealed.

Miyuki smiled at him and started to pull out a Vector card when chaos stopped her.

"That's ok, Miyuki. I can cover it."

KOS-MOS and Miyuki stared at him.

"Psh. Do you even get paid enough to buy anything on your so called salary on the Elsa?"

chaos just smiled at Miyuki's rude remark and handed a few bills to Alex.

"It's money I've acquired over a large period of time." he said.

"chaos-"

"KOS-MOS, don't worry about it. Let me pay, please. You don't really have any other choice." He said, running a finger under her jaw. She shuddered and closed her eyes against the muffled electricity. chaos smiled, pleased that he could control his power now.

"Oh my goodness!" Alex cried, comically fanning himself as he rang them up.

"You're gorgeous and rich! Oh chaos you are sex!"

chaos blushed at that one. "Alex, you flatter me." he answered, clearly at a loss for words.

"Oh, I'd do much more than that if you'd let me." he winked.

KOS-MOS frowned and wrapped an arm around his protectively. Alex noticed this while bagging their items and laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie, you two make too cute of a couple for me to go around and ruin the sweet little deal you have going on with you're sugar daddy over there. I'm only a homewrecker on the weekends anyway."

She smiled at him as he gave them the bags and whispered a thank you. chaos waved to Alex and Miyuki before leading KOS-MOS out of the door and into the night.

"They're sooo perfect together." Alex sighed in defeat.

"Yeah they are." Miyuki agreed.

They both were silent for a little while before Miyuki clapped her hands together.

"Oh! That's right, Alex I'm not done with you! We've got serious shopping to do!"

"Really?" he said, surprised. "What kind?"

Miyuki winked at him.

"The fun kind."

"So..." KOS-MOS said quietly.

chaos looked down at her and flipped the gigantic bag over his left shoulder, wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"So..." he answered, bending to place a kiss on her check.

He smiled at her blush. Did she really not know how cute she was? He leaned down once more and she giggled at the feel of his breath.

"W-where are we going?" she asked through breaks in her laughter.

"A lot of different places," he replied, nonchalant, knowing that would make her squirm a little.

He knew she liked surprises, but hated knowing about them first. They walked down the crowded city streets until they reached a bench where chaos pulled a surprised KOS-MOS down and onto his lap.

"chaos!" she squeaked.

She blushed and looked around to see if anyone was watching. chaos snaked an arm around her waist, loving the way the street lights shone on her body.

"KOS-MOS," he chuckled. "It's ok, relax. We're not in the old Jerusalem."

He ran a finger along her nervous chin and was rewarded with a small tremble.

"No one cares if we're together anymore."

KOS-MOS bit her lip and looked around again to see that he was right. No one was running up to her, yelling at her. She wasn't betrothed anymore...or not technically...her thoughts were ruined by a pair of lips along her neck.

"chaos..."

He chuckled. "Close your eyes, KOS-MOS."

She made a confused face.

"It's part of the surprise." he said, "Please?"

She complied, closing her eyes and waiting for permission to open them. chaos quickly pulled a thin black strip of cloth out of one of his pockets and wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes. She made a small noise and reached her face to pull it off.

"No, no."

chaos gently took her wrists and pulled her arms away from her face.

"But, chaos I can't see anything." she half-heartedly whined, a smile on her face.

He nodded an answer, knowing that she couldn't see him

"Yes, I know. That's part of the surprise."

"How's it going to be a surprise if I can't see anything?"

"Well..." he started, patting her legs and gently lifting her off.

"How long has it been since you've eaten real food, KOS-MOS?"

"Food?"

He smiled and standing, took her hand in his.

"Well I guess that answers my question."

"Oh My Goodness!" KOS-MOS cried, excitedly.

"Slow, down, you're going to choke!"

"What's this called? A-and this? chaos, this is amazing!"

He watched happily as she blindly shoved food into her mouth. She stretched her arms out over the generous spread of food chaos had ordered. The sight of a woman practically suffocating herself with food was more than unappetizing, but her excitement was plenty satisfying. KOS-MOS had never eaten real food before. She'd never needed food before. True she had Mary's memories, but chaos had guessed she wouldn't remember the small details of human life having never actually experienced them herself. Tonight, he'd decided to make sure she relived every wonderful sense she'd missed out on in both her previous existence as an android and the details lost in memories. He quietly pressed a napkin to her face to clean off a combination of ketchup, mayonaise, A1 and teriyaki sauce. She giggled.

"I bet I look a mess." she blushed, leaning to look in the direction the hand was coming from.

"Maybe if you took this blindfold off of me..."

He smiled and shook his head, running the cloth along her chin.

"It wouldn't be as fun."

She nodded, and felt around blindly on the table for the black glove she had discarded.

"I have them over here, KOS-MOS so you won't lose it."

"You think of everything." she said, smiling. "But really, chaos how am I supposed to eat without making a mess if you won't take my blind fold off?"

chaos grinned, "I have an idea..."

He reached a gloved hand to the left corner of the table where he'd purposely set the desserts so she couldn't reach them. He picked up a piece of fruit and held it to her lips.

"Here," he said.

He watched her cheeks turn a dark pink.

"chaos, what is it?"

"A strawberry, try it."

She giggled, and parted her lips enough to allow him to place the tip in her mouth. She bit down and swallowed. Her eyebrows went up and chaos could almost see the sparkle in her eyes through the dark cloth.

"Oh wow, that's great!"

She grabbed the sides of his hand with both of hers and brought the fruit to her mouth again. She loved it so much that he ended up feeding her the rest of them and ordering more when they ran out. He picked up another one, this time dipping it in chocolate before pressing it to her lips.

"I love food," she giggled, licking her lips.

"I love you," he answered, pressing his lips to hers.

She smiled as he pulled away. She grabbed what was left of the strawberry in his hand and tried to feed it to him in the careful way he had her. It didn't work however, and instead she smeared chocolate onto his nose. He was doing a good job of holding back his laughter until she realized that she'd missed. A small oops! escaped her lips and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I missed, didn't I?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Oh, not at all. Not at all." he replied.

He leaned forward and took a bite out of the fruit before placing a kiss onto her lips. He pulled away, enjoying the blush and look of dizziness the flickering electricty left on her face.

"Where are we going now?" she asked cheerfully, hugging his right arm.

He kisssed her forehead and handed the money to a waiter.

"Somewhere." He answered, leading her out of the resturant.

"I hope they have strawberries there."

chaos laughed. "KOS-MOS, I didn't mean to get you addicted to food. There's a lot more to life than that. Besides, you'll get fat if you eat the way you did in there."

She looked up at him. "Would you stop loving me if I was fat, chaos?" she asked, a hint of almost fear in her voice as if she were going to eat enough food to actually make her fat. He grabbed hold of her left hand.

"KOS-MOS, I'll always love you. Even if you weighed eight thousand pounds. I'd take care of you."

"Impossible," she stated, matter-of-factly, " the heaviest human on record to have survived that amount of obesity weighed one thousand, two hundred, fifty-seven pounds."

He grinned at her, "It was just a figure of speech, beautiful."

"Oh..." she blushed.

So she still had her vast amount of knowledge. A little bit of the android was still there, then. He kissed her. That was ok, it just made things more fun. A thought that turned out to be true when he lead her into a hot springs spa. He took her straight into changing areas, noticing how her reaction to the voices of women around her as they greeted him.

"chaos, where are we?" she asked.

"It's a surprise KOS-MOS. You should know that answer by now." he said playfully.

She made a noise and smiled up at him.

"You're so mean to me."

He chuckled and held her close.

He lead her silently into a changing room. When she complained about not having a bathingsuit he laughed at her and handed her the almost silky cloth to change into.

"I can't just wear something like this! And how can I see how to put it on if I can't see?"

With a grin, he had suggested he could help her so she made do. chaos pulled off his clothing, hesitant about his power. He wasn't as confident in his ablilty to fully control it yet and he was afraid he might hurt her. He sighed and decided it was time to find out. He pulled on his own 'clothing' and looked at himself in the mirror, wondering how different he looked from the last time she saw him. Not much, he concluded. His body was lean as it had been before, the muscles in his chest and arms just slightly more pronounced. His creamy cinnamon skin shone almsot with a golden sheen. As he stared into his own translucent eyes, brushing silver locks out of his way, he wondered silently where the melancholy in them had gone.

"chaos?"

He smiled to himself in the mirror at her voice and turned to walk out. She was stumbling around, her blindfold still on.

"I'm here, beautiful." he responded, wrapping her in his arms.

She blushed at the feeling of his bare skin and he was happy to discover that the contact didn't hurt her.

"What now?" she asked, pulling away slightly.

He took her hand in his and led her to the warm water. She jumped a little at the heat.

"It's ok," he reassured.

She nodded and slowly sank into the soothing liquid. A long sigh escaped her throat as she leaned against the wall. chaos smiled to himself at his success in helping her relax.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah, really good." she stretched her arms above her head and sighed again.

"It's um...it's...how would you describe it?"

Her face searched for the right word as she turned her head, unsure of where chaos' presence had gone.

"Refreshing?" chaos offered, coming to sit close to her.

"Yeah! Refreshing," she turned her head to the ripples and noise of the water.

He placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

"chaos, is this how all dates are executed?"

He chuckled. She was really more KOS-MOS than Mary afterall.

"No, not all of them." he answered.

The thought of KOS-MOS being her own person started to worry him a little bit. Would she love him because her heart or her memories told her to?

"KOS-MOS," he started his voice a little more than worried.

"Hm?" she inquired, a slight smile on her pink lips.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yeshua."

chaos' stiffened at the use of his real name, unsure if that was a good or a bad thing. Then, as if she could see through her blindfold, she lifted an index finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about such silly things. What do you think?"

"I think Mary loved me. I think in your memories, Mary loved me. KOS-MOS-"

"-would've loved you too, if she'd had the chance."

He wasn't sure what to think about that. KOS-MOS saw this and smiled.

"I am Mary, chaos. She's here, within me. Don't think of us as separate people. I have existed with you forever, I have loved you forever."

He was slightly stunned by the answer.A few quite moments passed between them and then, slowly, she leaned in and kissed him, drowning his worries in the warm water of the springs.

"Oh, chaos, this night has been fantastic!" she said dreamily on their way out of the spa.

He nodded, once again wrapping his arm around her waist in order to keep her close. He hefted the bag of clothes onto his shoulder again as they walked down the night covered street. He closed his eyes against the night and took in a deep breath in total appreciation of everything around him.

"So..." she started, turning her face up to face him.

"No." chaos answered.

"Oh, why not? Am I supposed to keep this blindfold on forever."

chaos thought about that for a moment. He didn't want this night to end just yet. He wanted to make this night so special that KOS-MOS would never forget it. He wanted to make new memories with her.

"KOS-MOS, tonight's not over yet."

"chaos, you're spoiling me!" she insisted, as way of refusal.

He looked up into the night sky, the moon shone brightly, inviting him and urging him foward. He looked around quickly and, surprising her, pulled her into a deserted alley-way. He quickly slung the bag over his shoulder and scoped her up in his arms.

"chaos...!"

"Hold on tight," two great white wings burst from his back and spreading them he bent to whisper

"Mary."

It didn't take long before they reached his destination at the speed of his flight. KOS-MOS had been a little stiff at first, but had relaxed in his arms, feeling completely safe and weightless in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against it. Such a familar feeling. He landed gracefully, excitement filling him. He set KOS-MOS down carefully, dropping the bag that he had carried all night.

"Where are we?" KOS-MOS asked, dazzed by her flight.

"In time, in time."

She could hear the excitement in his voice. chaos smiled at his surroundings. A flood of memories assailed him here, all of them happy. The moonlight cascaded onto the meadow, making the image surreal even to him. He followed the rise and fall of the shapes in the area, his eyes falling on KOS-MOS. She was beautiful. She stood, her eyes blocked by the black cloth, both arms behind her, facing the ground. Her long, light blue hair sparkled in the light. She turned her head up in his direction and a slow smile spread across her pink lips. An uneasy voice came across the serenity.

"chaos." It sang, hypnotizing and beautiful. Heartbreaking in a beautiful way, one that stole the breath and stopped time.

He walked forward, taking her in his arms.

"Mary." he urged, need in his voice.

He sent a tendril of electricity through her. She whimpered at the delicious feeling, giving him the opporutunity to capture her lips. She placed her hands against his chest as he pulled her closer.

"Yeshua" she gasped inbetween kisses.

They sank to the floor. chaos gently laid her on her back, planting kisses along her neck and jaw. She shivered beneath him. He smirked, enjoying every little movement and noise she made.

"KOS-MOS..." he whispered.

Gently, he reached behind her head and pulled off the blindfold. He almost gasped at the beauty of her deep red eyes. She blinked up at him as if it was her first time ever laying eyes on him. A look of stunned beauty covered her face, mirroring his own. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Mary..."he nuzzled her neck, "Look."

He pulled away from her and was excited to hear her gasp of pure joy.

"chaos!" she cried, sitting up.

The meadow. Their meadow. The field was lit up by the familar beauty of the small albino butterflies. The soft yellow light they gave off made them appear to be dancing. They shone on a field of lonley flowers. Smiling, chaos placed a hand onto the soft soil of the flower covered ground. The field of flowers instantly changed to white, every petal on the every flower like a chain reaction. Pure white petals flew into the realm of the light insects, swirling in an invisible air. Gently, after the sad blue field had turned into white life, chaos plucked a flower from the ground.

"Mary..." he started, smiling at the astonished look on her face.

The flower in his hand began to tremble slightly, vibrating and changing shape. Starting from the stem and working it's way up it began to crystalize. The very petals themselves became beautiful silver crystals, hard to the touch and shining in all it's glory.

"These flowers bloomed only for you."

She raised her eyes to stare into his. The beginnings of tears started to form themselves. So beautiful he thought. He handed her the flower, it's stem changing to a blue color with the transfer. Speechless, she stared at him. Speechless, he stared back and gently he leaned in and placed as passionate kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes against the feeling as the whole field began to change from Night Bloom into Lithium with the morning sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Angel  
>Chapter 7<br>Jealousy

Delicious. That was the only word he could describe this pulsing as. It sustained him. As long as it kept calling to him, murmuring to him through vibrations he'd live forever...if this is what one could call living. But this was fine. It was a fine existance, right? Yes. Yes it was. It was perfect. That's what the darkness whispered. It was perfect.

"Ok," Hammer said to himself, wipping sweat from brow and straightening his glasses.

He had almost fully repaired the ship. He'd already replaced the roof from the inside with Tony's help, but now that the heavy lifting was done and Tony had run off to the bar at ten o'clock in the morning to get drunk and grab a bar whore, Hammer could relax and fix some of the broken wiring from the ship's external structure. There was only a little bit left, only a little square of wires to be mended. He easily balanced himself on his heals and made sure the ladder wasn't going to fall of along with him. He loved working with his hands anytime he got that chance and wondered silently why the captain never trusted him enough to let him fix the ship instead of getting deeper into debt with Master Gaignun.

I mean come on! I build an entire A.W.G.S. by myself! He thought, pouting.

Gently, using a heated tool he twisted frayed ends and cracked plastic. It didn't matter anyway. What really mattered was getting the ship fixed before the captain returned. He had been gone a good week and a half now at a Seraphim Sisters memorial and wouldn't be back for a good four more days so he hadn't been there to see the crash that the Little Master's bullets had caused and wouldn't be there to see Hammer fixing it and most importantly, wouldn't know that there had ever been a gigantic hole in the side of his precious Elsa.

"This is the kind of thing I love," Hammer said to himself. "A relaxing day, working on a ship."

He chipped away at a jagged piece of broken ship to find a red wire.

"And no Tony to ruin anything." he sighed happily.

He was almost done repairing a length of blue wire when he heard a loud,

"Oh hi, Hammer!" behind him.

"Hi, Tony." Hammer grumbled, hearing his footsteps up the ladder.

"Hey, Hammer, you'll never guess what happened to me today," He started.

He made his way up the top of the ladder and leaned his upper body against the ship. He stood there and stared at Hammer's back while he talked. "I was in the bar, right? Well this girl was talking to me and smilling at me."

"That's very interesting." Hammer said, sarcastically.

"She was being very friendly, but then I realized she wasn't a girl, she was guy! A drag queen! I think he thought that I was gay!"

Hammer squirmed, "Ahem," he started, clearing his throat, " So, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care." he pulled at the blue wire.

"What did you have for lunch today?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, you don't have to get defensive about it, Hammer..."

"I'm NOT being defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, ok? I'm trying to work."

He pushed up his glasses and pressed the tools against the wire.

Tony shrugged, "Oh, I don't mean anything by it, Hammer. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"I dont want to talk about it!" Hammer yelled, exasperated, " Tony, this conversation is over!"

"Yeah but, Hammer-"

"-OVER!"

"Well, ok." Tony said, pushing himself up the rest of the way off the ladder and onto the ship.

"But you know..."

Standing straight up, it was easier to maintain balance and he walked around to the left side of Hammer, and to Hammer's surprise and annoyance, Tony started to sing.

"If you were gay," he began, singing in a goofy tone, "that'd be ok. I mean, 'cus hey, I like you anyway."

Hammer let out an aggrevated sigh, but Tony wouldn't stop.

"Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay (but I'm not gay)."

"Tony, please!" Hammer begged, "I'm trying to work!"

At this Tony seemed to stop and when it was quiet for a moment, Hammer started where he had left off. He had barley begun to wind the frayed ends of a yellow piece when Tony all of a sudden slammed himself down. He landed, laying sideways and propped his head up on an elbow. Hammer kept trying to ignore him, but Tony's stare got to him and an angry "What!" escaped his throat, giving Tony the chance to start singing again.

"If you were queer,"

"Aw, Tony!"

"I'd still be here."

"Tony, I'm trying to fix these wires."

"Year after year!"

"Tony!"

"Because you're dear to me!"

"Argh!"

"And I know that you,"

"What?" Hammer asked, thrown off for a minute.

"Would accept me too,"

"...I would?"

"If I told you today, 'Hey, guess what? I'm gay!' but I'm not gay."

Hammer made a disgusted noise, but Tony kept singing.

"I'm happy, just being with you."

"I'm going to need a whole new length of wire, this one's all messed up." Hammer said, trying to drown him out.

"So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?"

"Tony, that's GROSS!" Hammer said, disgusted.

"No it's not!" Tony yelled, defensively.

"If you were gay." Tony started up again. "I'd shout 'HOORAY!'"

"I'm not listening!" Hammer yelled, throwing down his tools.

"And here I'd stay!"

"La la la la la!" he screamed, covering his ears in a childlike way.

"But I wouldn't get in your way!"

"AAAAAHH!"

"You can count on me, to always be, beside you everyday! To tell you it's ok! You were just born that way and as they say it's in your DNA, you're gay!"

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" Hammer screamed.

"If you _were_ gay."

"AHHH!"

Hammer banged his head on the ship, angrily. He did it too hard, however on the newly fixed structure and the entire hole they'd spent all morning fixing fell in, taking Hammer with it. Tony smiled, completley satisfied and pushed himself up to get a better view of the fallen Hammer. He laughed hysterically when he saw Canaan peak his head out from under the rubble along with Hammer.

"Twice in the same week!"

Tony could hear shuffling in the rubble beneath him and he only laughed harder, picturing Canaan pulling the scraps off of Hammer to get him out. He was rolling around, dangerously close to falling off the edge of the ship when a strong hand grabbed the collar of his tank top and dragged him down into the ship.

"Come on, guys!" Tony whined, "I've been working for hours!"

He wipped a hand across his brow before going back to his work.

"I don't even know what I'm doing."

The same hand that had pulled him down only two hours earlier cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Quiet." Canaan said, smacking him upside the head one more time.

"Yeah," Hammer said.

He sat on top of the ship, barking orders to Tony who was being forced to fix the hole. Even the electrical work was being done by him, while Hammer happily called him all sorts of names and shouted instructions down to him and Canaan stood calmly behind him, occassionally "encouraging" him to work when he disobeyed Hammer. Canaan was doing just that when Hammer said,"Oh, look chaos is home."

"Wow, he was out all night?" Tony asked, afraid to look up in case Canaan was watching him.

Canaan, however was watching chaos make his way through the dock and towards the lab.

"Is that a girl with him?" Hammer asked.

"Hey hey!" Tony smiled, risking a busted head from Canaan to look up.

"Oh, is that-" Tony started, squinting.

"-KOS-MOS." Canaan answered, monotone.

chaos stopped and said something to KOS-MOS before scooping her up and into his arms and continuing towards the lab.

"KOS-MOS?" Hammer asked, surprised.

"How's that possible?" Tony asked.

"You mean, you two didn't know she was alive?" he asked, his purple eyes locked on the couple.

They both shook their heads in response.

"Where have you been." He questioned, but is sounded more like a statement.

"The bar" Tony answered.

"Making sure Tony gets home from the bar." Hammer responded.

Knowing that Canaan could easily grab him and possibly break his legs, neck, and any other choice bones he just happened to get his hands on, Tony dropped his tools and sprinted to the ladder, slid down, and ran over to chaos. Hammer waited to see what Canaan would do before he left, but when Canaan didn't make a move he got up to follow Tony.

"chaos!" he yelled, out of breath by the time he reached the two.

"Shhh!" chaos frowned. He motioned with his head towards the sleeping woman in his arms.

"How'd she fall asleep so fast?" Tony asked, amazed that it was KOS-MOS and that she was in fact asleep, and breathing, and being very...well, human.

chaos smiled down at her and shifted her up a little.

"She was practically asleep all the way here, but she wouldn't let me carry her and she kept putting off coming back. The minute I picked her up, she closed her eyes and if she's not entirely asleep she's close to it, so please, try not to yell," he whispered.

"I'm not asleep, chaos." KOS-MOS slurred.

chaos' smile feel a microscopic inch, afraid that he'd woken her up, but her eyes where closed.

"Yes you are," he said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled and snuggled into his neck. The whole scene had Tony completley freaked out, as well as Hammer who had arrived quietly behind Tony.

"How did she...?" he started, but didn't finish.

"You guys didn't know?"

"You know nobody tells us anything! We haven't even seen you for more than a few minutes at a time for the last few days, you know?"

He found it strange that the whole world didn't know about her arrival, but it had only been six days since she'd been discovered and the last three he had been by her bedside almost the entire time and they were right, he really hadn't talked to them more than a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." chaos said, smiling.

He looked up to see Canaan standing on top of the ship.

"I have to go now and take her to the lab. I'm sure Canaan can answer any questions you have before I get back..." he paused.

"What's he doing on the ship anyway?"

Hammer opened his mouth to complain about but Tony quickly slapped his hand over the big hole in his face.

"Ohh nothing. Nothing nothing nothing," then quickly added, "Wow, KOS-MOS looks tired. Better head off to that lab, don't you think?"

chaos smiled and nodded, waved to Canaan, then started on his way to the lab. Canaan watched him go in silence in partial disbelief that he was coming back so late. A million different questions buzzed around in his head, but he couldn't make so much as a move toward the couple because Tony and Hammer were already on their way to him. He sighed and shook his head. Great. Tony was the first to get up the ladder (having pushed Hammer out of the way) and reach the Realian.

"So when did she get back? How did she get back? How long has she been back? I didn't know chaos and KOS-MOS were like THAT! And all this time I thought he was going gay on me. I've been throwing women at him for like a month-"

Hammer finally managed to get up the ladder and pushed Tony out of Canaan's line of vision.

"How long have they been together like that? Is KOS-MOS really alive? Is she human? I thought she was blown up or something-"

"No, she wasn't stupid! If she was then she wouldn't be here! Duh! Canaan! Did she like survive on some kind of miraculous divine intervention? Did chaos do it? Him and his angelic powers? Huh? Di-"

"-Quiet." Canaan said, smacking him upside the head.

Tony rubbed the back of his head. There was going to be a knot there tomorrow, he was sure. Hammer switched sides and stood next to Canaan.

"Yeah, Tony shut up. We have work to do."

Tony grumbled and picked up the tools.

"But chaos said-"

"-Get done first, then we'll talk."

chaos gently carried his beloved KOS-MOS down the small hallways and stairs to the lab. A clock on the wall proudly announced to the world that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. He sighed. Joshua was going to kill him. He looked down at the woman in his arms. She had a slight smile on her lips. She murmured slightly in her sleep and he wondered if that was his name escaping from them or if he was just imagining things. He finally reached the lab door. He wished so hard that he didn't have to return her to this room, that he could just take her with him. He sighed and took a step closer. The door slid open at the action and on the other side, as if waiting up all night for their return, was Joshua.

"Where have you been!" He yelled, "It's one o'clock in the afternoon! You were supposed to bring her back! What in the world have you two been doing! Do you know that you could've seriously jeaprodized her health!"

chaos sighed and gave the young scientist a helpless smile. KOS-MOS stirred at the noise. chaos watched her yawn and rub one of her eyes with a gloved hand. She smiled lovingly up at him.

"Hello, Yeshua." she giggled.

"KOS-MOS?"

She moved her head towards the voice and blinked.

"Oh, Joshua."

He turned a shade of bright red.

"KOS-MOS, darling, are you ok?" he asked, his voice ever so gentle.

She nodded and hid her face in chaos' chest. Joshua glared daggers at chaos, who only shrugged and started walking towards the hospital bed that had been KOS-MOS' home for a while. He placed her down and slid the bag that he'd carried all night and morning off his shoulder. He handed it to an angry Joshua who snatched it away.

"What's this?" he asked, disgusted.

"It's just the clothes she got yesterday."

Joshua looked through them, shifting things around

"Um...I don't think you should be doing that, you might embarrass her." chaos warned softly.

Joshua made a noise and kept shuffling until he found a string. He pulled on it, determined to find out what kind of clothes chaos had bought for her and pulled out a black bra with pink lace around the tips. KOS-MOS made a small noise and chaos shoved the clothing back into the bag, blushing like crazy.

"S-sorry, KOS-MOS." Joshua murmured.

"Well, Joshua," chaos said, a slight scolding tone in his voice. "I guess I'll leave you to look after KOS-MOS. She really does need her rest and if I'm here," he said stepping close to her, "she won't, will you?"

"I will too!" she protested.

He placed his hands on the sides of her face and bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You won't." he said, pulling away and soaking in the delicious delirium she was in.

"I'll be back in a few hours," He said to both of them.

He took the bag from Joshua and set it beside KOS-MOS so it'd be easier for her to get to. He turned to leave when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"chaos, you don't have to go. I'll sleep, I promise. Just...don't leave me yet."

"Oh, KOS-MOS, I would stay," He said, turning to face her, "But Joshua probably has to get busy running tests to make sure you're ok. I don't want to get in his way."

He watched her tense up at the mention of anything that would involve pain.

"That's true." Joshua said softly, "He's going to have to leave and the sooner the better so that we can get started."

KOS-MOS frowned and held onto him tighter.

"Could...could chaos stay here, Joshua? Just until I fall asleep?"

chaos watched Joshua physically twitch, and was almost certain he'd demand that chaos leave at that instant, but KOS-MOS asked again, in the smallest, most innocent voice she could muster:

"Please, Joshua? I'm...afraid of needles."

His face dropped dramatically, changing from anger to worry and he quickly ran to her side.

"Of course, KOS-MOS, of course. I'll get started right now and it'll be over before you know it."

She beamed up at chaos.

"You will stay now, right?"

"Ok, ok, I'll stay." he chuckled and bent down to kiss her.

He found a chair and pulled it close to her bed in order to give Joshua as much room as possible so that he wouldn't have a reason to complain and force him to leave. After an awakward change into her hospital gown, KOS-MOS talked happily to him about whatever random thought came to mind, obviously nervous about needles and trying to keep her mind off the them. chaos only smiled and replied to her questions softly, teasing her and holding a hand in his for extra comfort.

"Tell me," she said, smiling up at him, "Tell me about us. About us, before all of this."

She winced at a pull from an IV she hadn't noticed.

"Well, if you'll calm down, and stay still..." he gently placed her arm back onto the bed, "...then I'll answer any questions you have..."

chaos watched Joshua work, a scowl on his face appeared whenever chaos' made the slightest noise. Clearly, he was not welcome here but KOS-MOS continued to talk and the happy sound of her voice, her beautiful smile and the fact that she was afraid kept him there. Joshua skulked about, poking useless needles into his KOS-MOS. There was a large needle in particular that upset him and when Joshua began to walk over to her, chaos asked

"Is any of this really neccessary?"

That earned him a angry frown from Joshua and a sharp response similar to

"Is keeping her alive neccessary?"

But the longer chaos was in there, watching him work the more frustrated he became. All of the things Joshua was doing seemed useless. KOS-MOS had spent and entire night without any problems and could breathe, eat, and do everything else a human does on their own. He found himself wishing Shion were there instead of Joshua. She would agree with him, wouldn't she?

"chaos, were we ever really married?" she asked.

"KOS-MOS, do you're memories not go back that far?"

"Yes, they do and I know the answer. I just want to hear you tell me."

He smiled and kissed her nose.

"No, we weren't."

There was an auidble sigh from Joshua, but chaos ignored him and continued.

"We were going to, but as you already know things didn't work out."

She winced a little at the entrance of a needle. He rubbed her hands, a glowing yellow light slowly throbbed through her veins and she relaxed. She smiled at him.

"You'll get in trouble for doing that." she mouthed.

"Does it hurt?" he replied.

"Not anymore." she said, shaking her head.

Extremely happy that he could now fully control his power, he sent another small wave through her and she giggled at the feeling.

"KOS-MOS, please stay still. I might hurt you." Joshua said, as if the very idea was going to kill him.

"You're going to get me in trouble." She mouthed again, then to Joshua she said, "I'm sorry Joshua I'll be good."

Joshua blushed and nodded at her before pulling away the needle.

"There." he said, finishing up. "Now relax, that medicine I just administered will probably make you sleepy. Don't be alarmed if the room starts spinning or anything it's just a regular symptom."

"Thank you, Joshua. chaos can stay, right?" she asked, making sure he wouldn't be made to leave until there was no doubt she was asleep.

"...yes, chaos can stay." Joshua answered.

He then left out of a side door into a different area of the lab, his stomping could be heard in the next room as he shuffled through certain things.

"chaos..."

"Yes, KOS-MOS?" he asked, his mind back on the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Tell me...tell me about the field." she said smiling.

Her lids were heavy and her voice was thick with sleep. He was glad at least for the sleep inducing medicine.

"I can do that." He answered, pulling off the trenchcoat that covered his shoulders and placing it on the chair.

"Now," he said, "Where should I start?"

She giggled in her delirium and rolled her eyes around, as if searching for something to say.

"The night...the first night..."

He smiled at the memory. "You'd probably remember that better than I would. It's been a few eternities since that night."

She frowned, "You don't remember?"

"Oh I remember." He said, kissing her hand. "I'm just afraid that I'll leave out details."

He smiled at her and started, "Well, you were nervous. Very nervous. Every second I was with you you seemed to get worse. You were clumsy." he added, his eyes sparkling with memory.

"So clumsy that you tripped over almost everything on the forest floor. You tripped really hard over a log and I caught you." he laughed here and looked down at her.

"You were so embarrassed, and I knew I wasn't supposed to be that close to you but I couldn't help myself. You were so beautiful."

She blushed and giggled, staring up at him with eager eyes as if she were listening to a fairytale and didn't know the ending.

"So I held on tighter to you and to my surprise, you relaxed. I held you like that all the way to the meadow and I made you stop."

"Stop?" she asked, trying to fight sleep.

"Yes, I made you wait." God, the smile on her face was going to kill him he just knew it.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"And I was." she smiled, "I was so excited. The insects were amazing, the flowers were like magic."

"See? I told you. You remember."

She nodded, her eyes were closed now.

"You were gorgeous, I was scared you were in love with me."

"I was." he said, smiling.

"I didn't want you to tell me, but I did, and I knew and I-"

He leaned down close to her, their lips just microscopic inches apart.

"-was afraid." she whispered.

"You loved me?" he asked.

She nodded, sleep drifting her off to that wonderful night.

"I love you." he whispered.

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips and sent her off to sleep.

"You can leave now." Joshua snapped darkly from the side door.

chaos gave him a pleasant smile. "Of course."

He ran a hand through her hair, taking in the sight of her before getting up to leave. He picked up his coat and started to leave, but on his way out he couldn't shake the feeling that something dark lingered in the room behind him. He looked over to the blonde scientist. A dark smile covered his lips.

"Take care of yourself, chaos." he said in a way that was all too familiar.

"...you too." he answered and with that he left for the Elsa.

"...and then what!" Tony demanded, slamming his fist down on the table.

"How did she manage to get back in one piece!"

"No one knows," Canaan answered.

"That's not a good enough answer." Hammer said.

"chaos doesn't even know the answer to that. The only one who could possibly know is KOS-MOS. Unless chaos has asked her about it, then neither of us know. She might not even know. That's your answer. Now calm down or the ceiling will fall in again. Do you want to fix it again? Tony?"

Tony made a face. He was still nursing the gigantic bump on the back of his head. He didn't need another one. Hammer just pushed his glasses up in a frustrated way and sighed.

"Well, that was an ear full. I think my head's still spinning." he rubbed his temples.

"How did we go this long without someone telling us this story?" Tony gripped, sitting down at the table.

Canaan shrugged. He really didn't care. He wasn't surprised that they didn't know. Their life was surrounded by the Elsa, the captain, and their stops along the way. Anything that left the ship, left all it's memories and in the crew's mind, no one ever aged or changed. When they returned, the crew was assailed by new expericences and stories, new people, but never for long. No one had a past or future on the Elsa. Time stood still. Canaan's new job, it seemed was to break the reality to the small ship and her crew that there was a world outside it. Maybe thats why chaos loved it so much?

"Well all that stuff sounds extra crazy. How do I know you're not lying about it?"

Canaan sighed. "Don't ask me, ask chaos then. He'll tell you the exact same thing and you'd be wasting everyone's time but go ahead."

"That's a rude thing for you to say. You know I don't mind."

A sarcastic smile spread across Canaan's lips.

"You seem to be popping up right on time everywhere. Quite a conveniet trick you've got there."

chaos smiled, mock sadness in his voice, "Oh, tired of me already Canaan?"

Canaan's smile instantly dropped, but chaos was too distracted by a screaming Tony and Hammer to notice.

"Way to go, chaos!" Hammer cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah, way to go, chaos! What a score, dude! So tell me all about last night."

chaos gave him a confused look, knowing what he was implying but hoping at the same time he was wrong.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I know you got some last night! How does it feel to be "deflowered"? Huh buddy?"

chaos frowned.

"Tony, I didn't do anything like that last night."

"Come on, don't be so modest," Tony said, elbowing him and winking at him. "I know you got busy. Tell me all the details, man. How's that hot little thing in bed?"

chaos bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath. "Tony, I did not do anything like that with KOS-MOS last night. Please do not press the issue." he smiled, a strained one but a smile at least, hoping Tony would get the hint. Tony, put up his hands as if in defense and backed away. Hammer just patted chaos on the back.

"I'm happy for you at least."

chaos smiled, "Thank you."

"So, I guess Canaan's been filling you two in on everything?"

They both nodded. He looked at Canaan.

"Well thank you for handling these two."

Canaan snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. Tony was already in trouble with me for breaking the top of the Elsa."

"He what?" chaos asked, laughing. "How in the world did you do that?"

"Well, it was originally the Little Master's fault with his chemically enhanced bullets. They weakened the ships structure. Well I was up there because the Little Master told me he'd made a hole and I might need to check it out in case it didn't stop dissolving the ship. So I went up there and started looking around. Then here comes Mister Hot Shot up the ladder and pushes me down into it. The whole thing collapsed in and I fell with it and on top of Canaan."

Tony laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. "The Little Master was like "Um...right. Hammer, clean this up. It was the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

Hammer sighed, "But that's not it!" he declared, pointing his finger in the air.

"Later, I tried to fix it and I was almost done when he comes back drunk from the bar, singing some broadway song no one's heard in five thousand years and I fall through again! On top of Canaan!"

chaos had to cover his mouth to hide the smile that spread over his lips. He loved Tony's pranks.

"Yes, so I made him fix it." Canaan added, "And he got it done."

They all looked up.

"Yeah, can't say I did a bad job, eh Canaan? Ow!" Tony recoiled from a smack to the back of his head.

"Don't touch him." Hammer said, smugly. He stuck out his tongue at his friend.

"Yeah, well what are you up to anyway, chaos?" Tony asked, checking his hand to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Where's your new girlfriend?"

chaos frowned and Canaan began debating on whether or not to punch Tony for making him upset.

"She's in the lab. Guys, I really don't like Joshua, there's something about him...something sinister."

Canaan raised an orange eyebrow, "Sinister? I thought you said you knew him."

chaos shook his head, "I thought I did."

Hammer made a noise, "Well, why do you leave KOS-MOS in there with him?"

"Where else do I have to take her?" he replied sadly.

"Aw, man. Look I can go down there and rough the guy up a little bit. I mean, I know you could but I also know you won't." Tony offered.

chaos smiled, "He hasn't done anything yet...but I wouldn't mind if you guys checked up on her on and off today. That'd be a big load off my mind."

Tony slammed a fist down on the table. "Done!"

"No problem," Hammer said.

Canaan sighed, "I will too, but chaos I'm supposed to take you to see Rubedo. He claims he actually had something to tell you but he didn't get to because you left to find KOS-MOS and Miyuki."

"Oh, well..."

"We don't have to. I can just tell him that you can't see him, if you want to stay close to KOS-MOS."

chaos shook his head and smiled, "Nah, let's go see what the little gunslinger has for me today."

Canaan nodded and pushed himself up. chaos waved bye to Tony and Hammer and walked towards the door. Canaan was on his way out after him when Tony yelled out.

"That's ok chaos, you can tell me the details about your sexy girlfriend later!"

chaos paused and sighed heavily, so did Canaan.

"Don't worry about it, chaos." he said, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"You know Tony's stupid. Let's just get up there to see Rubedo."

chaos nodded and started his way out of the ship, but he realized Canaan wasn't following him, when he turned to look Canaan said:

"Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute."

chaos nodded and smiled. Really, would Tony ever learn? He heard the door to the men's cabin open and close behind Canaan.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Angel  
>Chapter 8<br>Sanity

Unbareable! This darkness this half-existance, if that's what it could be called, was becoming unbareable.! He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, was he hanging on to the edge of existance because this wasn't a life! He brought an invisble hand to the infinite darkness and felt nothing. An irritated scream forced it's way through his throat. This claustrophobia was driving him crazy! Why? Why was he even alive to live in darkness? In partial existance? The pulsing was worse, setting his body on fire with its feeling. His anger rose to its full amount as did his despair. The object blazed in answer.

"No!" the U.R.T.V. screamed into his earpiece.

His dark blue eyes flashed across the room, looking for something to pierce angrily with his glare. He found a flower pot in the corner of his office and decided that would do for his makeshift engineer.

"I want the job done by tomorrow! I was promised tomorrow!" Jr. screamed into the earpiece.

"But Little Master, you said that you wanted to wait until the second foundation was built. We've also got orders from Master Gaignun to do the same."

Jr.'s anger on the weak, innocent little plant wavered.

"Gaignun said that?"

"Yes, Little Master."

Jr. sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in order to stave off an oncoming headache.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If you have any questions please contact Shelley Godwin. She knows the internal structure better than the man who designed the first one."

"Yes, Little Master. Right away."

_Gaignun!_ Jr. sent angrily.

There was a sigh on the other side of the link.

_Don't pull that crap! When did you give the workers orders to slow down on the Durandal? I really wanted it done by tomorrow!_

_And what did you want it for, Jr.? _Gaignun replied.

_I...I don't know! Tomorrow's our birthday. I thought it'd be an awesome birthday present. We could've celebrated! Aren't you going to put all the supplies for the new foundation on it anyway? It'd be a lot easier to build if you took maintenance A.W.G.S. so they could take off and return to the Durandal. The crew could sleep there and everything. Don't you think, Gaignun?_

He could hear Gaignun thinking about it, reading the random thoughts that leaked through the link. He heard him talking to someone beside him, probably Mary from the way the other person's voice sounded. He heard Gaignun debating whether or not to do it. Jr. sighed and propped his cheek up on an elbow and tapped at a bobble head on his desk with a pen.

One poke in the eye to Darwin for his theory of evolution.

And another poke for Jr.'s impatience.

Another because Gaignun wasn't thinking fast enough.

And finally, a blown up bobble head Darwin from frustration.

_Gaignun!_

There was laughter on the other side of the link.

_You know what I'm going to say._

_No I don't! You're purposely blocking that information!_

Another laugh.

_Jr. if you promise not to dissolve that rare Miltian Tigervine then I'll ask that the Durandal be finished as soon as possible. _

Jr. lowered his gun and nodded.

_Thank you._

_Sure anything for you, Jr_. Gaignun added sarcastically.

Jr. groaned and shut down the link.

"At least I get what I want."

With an even greater sigh and his sight locked again on the rare plant, he pressed a button on his earpiece.

"Little Master?" a voice answered from the other side.

"Gaignun has given me direct orders to instruct that the work on the Durandal be sped up. Don't work so hard that you tire anyone out. How far are we in construction?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line and some shuffling before the engineer answered.

"I'm so sorry Little Master. We are very behind because of the pace we have changed to. Even if we speed up, it might be another week."

Jr. sighed. "It's ok. Just try your best and don't work your men too hard. I don't want anyone sick or hurt."

"Of course, Little Master, we'll get to work right away."

Jr. rubbed his temples. He'd really wanted to Durandal to be ready so that he could throw Gaignun a huge birthday party. Gaignun never wanted presents. He thought they were stupid, or that's what he told Jr. He usually threw Gaignun a party, that always seemed to make him happy. He slammed his head down on the desk in front of him, scattering paper everywhere.

"Aw, I really wanted it to be a gigantic extravaganza. He needs a big birthday party."

He picked up one of his specialized guns. Gaignun was always giving him presents, always trying to apologize for their whole father-son situation. He didn't have to. He sighed, so what does the older brother get for his younger brother on his birthday? It wasn't like Gaignun needed anything. He was rich, famous, he had women all over him all the time. He never asked for anything. He was always giving things. He wouldn't even need a reason. He was out there, helping people. Giving money to help fund advances in health and to random charities no one had ever heard of. Anyone who asked him for money left with more than they'd asked for. He chuckled to himself. If it'd been any other way, the captain would've been dead by now.

"Gaignun's too giving." Jr. said to himself.

He playfully pulled on the trigger of his gun, letting loose another bullet. He watched it sink into the wall and disappear. The hole left behind expanded a little outwards, disenigrating the wall inch by microscopic inch until it was about as big as golf ball before stopping.

"Someone's going to have to invent an automatic wall repairing machine." he sighed.

He pulled on the trigger, finding that releasing his stress in bullet form was actually very very satisfying. Just as the bullet left his gun, the door to his office slid open, revealing chaos and Canaan. The bullet was headed straight for Canaan. The Realian didn't flinch, didn't have a second between him and the chemical projectile. He didn't need it, however, because chaos swiftly and deftly raised a hand to catch it in mid-air. The soft smile that was his trademark danced in his eyes as he turned to Jr.

"Didn't I tell you to be more careful?"

Jr. sighed and shrugged, "Yeah, but I figured it'd make me feel better to take off someone's head. Good thing it was you chaos. That's a pretty cool trick. I've been wondering what you've been hiding all this time. Must be pretty cool, huh?"

"It has its advantages, yes." he answered.

He walked into room and Canaan followed in behind him.

"I see more and more of Albedo in you everyday, Rubedo." Canaan said, frowning.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means that you're finally coming into yourself, right Canaan?" chaos asked.

Canaan sighed and nodded, earning him an appreciated smile. chaos turned back to Jr.

"So, 'Little Master', " chaos started, smiling, "What did you want with me?"

A smirk covered Jr.'s face as he leaned back in his giant, soft office chair. He propped his feet on the desk and folded his arms behind his head.

"I am about to be in charge of this planet." Jr. said, smugly.

"It's going to be weird without Gaignun and it's going to be a tough responsibility. I'm going to need help. I want you to sort of be an advisor."

"Really?" chaos asked, shock and pure disbelief in his voice.

"Sure, why not? I mean you're probably the most level headed guy I know, besides that old man Ziggy. Don't you think?"

"What about the Elsa?"

Jr. shrugged, "What about 'em?

"Well..." chaos grazed the floor with his translucent blue eyes.

Jr.'s face took on a look of sympathy.

"You don't owe them anything, chaos. In fact, they owe you. They won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so it really shouldn't matter. I mean, where am I going to send them? To the moon so that they can stare at craters?"

"They don't get hazard pay for that." Canaan said.

chaos chuckled and looked at Jr.

"Well...I don't know."

"How about this?" Jr. asked, pushing himself up and walking around the desk.

"If you come to work for me, then I'll give you a place to stay. Hah! I can do one better than that!" he exclaimed, running back to his desk and throwing open a drawer. He flipped through some papers and pulled out a file. He slammed it down on his desk, scattering even more paper every which way in the great tornado that was Rubedo. chaos and Canaan watched him flip open the file and run down the page with an index finger.

"I'll let you choose an apartment in the government quarters. I'll even let you choose the room."

"Jr., are you even allowed to do that?" chaos asked.

"Why not? I have an entire floor to myself that's just full of empty rooms. Why shouldn't I let you have one?"

chaos thought it about for a moment. The position that Jr. was trying to bestow upon him would be a great honor for anyone. His pay would increase tremendously and he'd be a huge part of the political figures that controlled the planet. One thing he just couldn't wrap his mind around, however was why in the world Jr. would need an advisor. He was old enough to run a planet by himself and he was smart enough to keep the people and the world they lived on heathy and happy. All in all, he would be a fantastic leader and everyone in that room knew it, but everyone outside the room thought Jr. was a child. Everyone outside this room, thought Gaignun was his father and no one outside this room would accept leadership from a single child. Jr. and Gaignun needed chaos more than he needed the position. Funny how things worked out that way and of course, Jr. had made it sound as if he could easily do it without him. Well, no sense in hurting his pride, right? The idea made chaos squirm though. He really liked the convience of the Elsa's position. An apartment in the top quarter of the extremely large building would separate them drastically. Well maybe he was being a little melodramatic. Drastically wasn't the right word, but with Shion gone and Joshua around, he wanted to be as close as he could to her. Canaan must've been thinking along the same lines because he placed a hand on chaos's shoulder and quietly said:

"You know, this would be the perfect opprotunity to get KOS-MOS away from Joshua. Or bring Joshua to you. We could even set her up a room in the government quarters. Would you like that?"

chaos' smile was dazzling and Canaan had to force himself not to shake off the feeling it gave him. He blinked a little, but kept his face the same.

"Sure Jr., I'll do it."

"Haha! Yeah! Sweet!" Jr. exclaimed.

"On one condition..."

"Yeah, yeah," Jr. said, waving a hand as if to physically dismiss the matter. "KOS-MOS can have a room."

"No," chaos said, raising a hand to stop his dismissal, "Canaan is reassigned as a secondary observer and doctor to KOS-MOS."

Canaan blinked in response. Jr. rubbed a hand against his chin and shrugged.

"Seems as good an idea as any. Might as well, since we have Canaan working as a spy and there's really no spying to be done. Or anything dangerous at all for that matter. Do you think your Realian intelligence is going to be enough to handle a big important task like that?"

Canaan didn't answer, he just stared at the translucent-eyed seraph. The fact that chaos would give the job of protecting and taking care of KOS-MOS meant that he trusted Canaan with the only real thing, real person chaos cherished above everything else. And Canaan was admittedly shaken by the idea. chaos smiled at him, noticing real emotion in the stoic Realian.

"Canaan?" Jr. asked, still smug.

"Yes. I'll do it."

chaos smile widened.

"Well then I guess we're all set." Jr. said happily. "Come back later and we'll pick out rooms."

"Thank you, Jr."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here before we all start crying and talking about our feelings."

chaos nodded and turned to leave when Jr. shouted:

"chaos, wait!"

"Hm?"

Jr. walked around his desk and up to chaos. He stared up at him for a good four minutes before poking his right arm and touching his caramel skin. Canaan raised an eyebrow at the strange action and Jr. made a noise of surprise.

"Why are you naked?"

chaos burst out laughing. "Naked?"

"Well yeah, you never show even the smallest part of your skin."

chaos smile was hypnotizingly happy.

"It's been such a long time. I think it's finally time for a change."

Joshua frowned at the sound of the door closing behind chaos. It was about time he left, all he did was make things harder for Joshua. Oh so much harder. The very thought of chaos even thinking about KOS-MOS drove him crazy. What gave him the right to touch something so beautiful? To whisper in the ears of someone so plainly forbidden. That's what KOS-MOS was, wasn't she? Forbidden fruit. He walked over to the sleeping woman and sighed. He'd been so eager to work here when Shion had first offered the job, but now he wasn't so sure. KOS-MOS to him, was a fragile beauty to be appreciated, admired, and loved from afar. To touch that soft skin, for one's eyes to travel along that slender body, for one's mind to even consider placing their lips against her's was most certainly a deadly sin and crime against Heaven. She stirred, trying to turn over but her arm must've pulled too hard because she made a quick squeak and opened her eyes, pain furrowing her brow.

"Oh..." she said sleepily. She looked over at her right arm and sighed.

"chaos..."she started, assuming that he was still by her side.

She swung her head to the chair he had been sitting in and frowned.

"He just left a few minutes ago, KOS-MOS."

Her head snapped up at Joshua's voice. There was an instant sadness in her eyes and he almost felt guilty for making chaos leave so fast...almost.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, distressed that she had not sturred to detain him longer.

Joshua looked at his watch. "Only fifteen minutes."

"And he left?"

Joshua nodded, but felt a strange sort of need to defend chaos so he added

"I told him too. I didn't think you'd wake so soon. It seemed to both of us that you were in a deep sleep the minute you closed your eyes."

Her frown only deepened. "Well that was stupid of both of you."

She shifted a little bit to get more comfortable. Joshua could tell she was still half asleep.

"Did I wake you KOS-MOS?" he asked, stepping closer and pretending to check her heart monitor.

A heavy sigh escaped her perfect lips. "No...I pulled on the um..." she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "IV cord thingy."

Joshua smiled at her. The medicine was probably clouding her thoughts. He walked over and dared to touch her arm where the IV was placed. He lifted the delicate limb and traced his eyes along her pure white skin. Hadn't he just declared this a crime against Heaven? She watched him out of half-lidded red eyes, her mind obviously somewhere else.

"Have you had trouble sleeping?" Joshua asked, placing the arm gently down.

She shook her head and he found his heart beat speed increasingly at the action. It was too cute, she was too beautiful.

"Only when chaos isn't around."

And the illusion was broken. The frown returned and he nodded. What made chaos so special? Why did she love him so much? His total ignorance of their situation and his obvious lack of overall care about their situation only fueled his anger toward the seraph. A whimper sounded and he watched her tug a little at the cord.

"I hate these things." she said frowning, "when will I be able to leave, Joshua?"

"Until either Shion comes back or I've been fully convinced that you're going to be ok."

She nodded, her mind still spinning a little.

"No more needles after today though, ok?" she asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "Maybe."

After reading all the signals he walked over to the chair that chaos had occupied only minutes before and sat down. KOS-MOS turned her head towards him and gave him a lazy smile.

"Hey, Joshua." she slurred.

"Hello, KOS-MOS." He laughed.

"Um..." she yawned and shook her head, "I forgot what I was going to say."

She blinked a little, as if trying to stay awake. The urge to lift his hand and brush it against her cheek or run it through her soft, blue hair flittered through him but he restrained himself.

"Joshua, there's something in my bag. It's a flower, will you get it for me?"

"Oh, of course!" he said, jumping up from his seat.

He bent down towards the bag and felt around until he felt something hard and sharp against the soft fabric. He wrapped his fingers around it and slowly, carefully exposed the crystalline flower. He stared at it curiously, turning it so that the light caught it's brilliant white petals and sent hazy rainbows dancing away from it's tips.

"That's my flower."

"This? This is a flower?" Joshua asked in disbelief.

He'd never seen anything like it before.

"Are you sure it's not some kind of crystal that formed into a flower? That would be a more probable occurance."

He held it farther away. It had a familiar feel to it, some element he'd experimented with before in college, perhaps. She giggled at the way he was studying her present.

"What is this flower called?"

KOS-MOS thought about it then answered, "chaos called it a Lithium Flower."

Joshua raised an eyebrow. There was no way in hell that this flower was made out of lithium. Lithium was dangerous. It could cause all kinds of problems with when in contact with skin or by simply being around it. Fluid buildup in the lungs, it could burn through a person's very skin it was so corrosive. No, it had to be something else. Maybe chaos had called it that because it was the texture or something. His mind filled with different ways he could tear it apart and examine it.

"Where did you find it?" He asked, trying to get some kind of inkling of what it might be.

She giggled and he turned. Her lips curled into an embarrassed smile and her cheeks turned a light pink color.

"chaos made it for me."

He supressed a scoff. chaos, make something like this? That seemed really unlikely. He wasn't smart enough or talented enough to make something intricate like this. Joshua was busy fuming over the fact that chaos was gettting credit for something that was so obviously a work of mother nature that he didn't hear KOS-MOS until she yelled, "Joshua!"

He jerked his head toward her.

"Can I have my flower now?"

Joshua nodded, grudingly handing over proof of chaos' magic. KOS-MOS sighed happily and held it to her chest. Softly she hummed a song. It's melody was a sad one, a slow one. With it came the feeling of unrequited love, but it was still a beautiful sadness.

"What are you humming, KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS shrugged, "Yesh-chaos was singing it last night to try to get me to sleep."

Joshua ignored chaos' name.

"Really?" he asked.

KOS-MOS nodded sleepily.

"Would you sing it, KOS-MOS?"

There was a dreamlike smile on her face when she answered.

"I think...I think it's supposed to be special song. Just between us."

She let out a soft sigh and clutched her flower tight to her chest.

"Like...like I don't know...how...to...explain..."

She closed her eyes, and gently moved her head to her right side, taking the crystal flower in one hand and bringing it close to her face as if she where savoring the smell of sweet candy.

"...chaos..."

And then she was asleep. Joshua sighed. He was never going to get her mind off of chaos, was he? He stared at the sleeping beauty. She was so perfect. He felt that urge building up in his chest again. He shivered at little at the chill it caused. He couldn't help himself and before he knew it, he was running a finger along her lips. He shivered again. He knew he shouldn't do it, and he knew it was wrong in so many ways...He leaned down towards her. His lips where just inches away. He hesitated but he couldn't help himself...

"Oh, KOS-MOS!" Joshua jerked quickly away from her as Miyuki ran in, holding her communicator in her left hand and practically forcing the door open with her other. Joshua's heart was pounding too loudly in his ears to realize how much noise she was making. She ran over to KOS-MOS and hopped up and down excitedly.

"KOS-MOS!" she yelled again

"She's asleep," Joshua said, breathlessly.

Miyuki frowned and pressed a button on her communicator. The screen popped up to show Shion on the other side.

"Well? Where is she?" she asked worriedly.

"Hehe, sorry Shion." Miyuki said, scratching the back of her head, "She's a sleep right now."

There was a sigh and the blue vision of Shion shifted impatiently.

"Well, is she ok?"

Miyuki shook her head furiously and moved the screen so that Shion could see the readings on the monitors. Shion made an excited noise and Miyuki echoed it.

"See? She's fine! She even went out last night and walked around!"

"She did?" Shion asked, worried.

Miyuki waved a hand at the bluish screen.

"She's fine Shion, really. chaos was with her..." Miyuki said, but stopped thinking she might have said something to get the angel in trouble. Shion only nodded.

"I'm glad he did. Can't have her going around by herself and if anyone should be watching her..." Shion smiled. "Well, I'm sure she'd prefer it to be chaos, now wouldn't she?"

She giggled. Miyuki, shocked at how happy and energetic Shion was, just sort of smiled and nodded.

"Well," Shion said, a smile still in her green eyes. "It might be better to surprise her anyway."

Miyuki nodded excitedly, "You're coming tonight, aren't you?"

Shion nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't miss their birthday for the world."

Miyuki jumped up and down, but Shion shushed her and she remembered KOS-MOS was asleep.

"Where's Joshua?" Shion asked, moving from side to side in an attempt to see him.

Miyuki looked around and found him in the corner, trying to be invisible.

"There he is." she pointed.

There was a pause and there was an audible smack as Shion's head met her palm.

"Can I talk to him, Miyuki?"

"Oh, right, silly me."

Miyuki skipped over to Joshua and handed him the communicator.

"Hello, Mrs. Uzuki." he said, his voice a little shakey.

"Are you ok, Joshua?" she asked, "Your face is red."

"Uh..." he shook his head and blinked.

"I...I've been feeling a little sick lately, that's all." he said, smiling.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, but I think you really want to know about KOS-MOS, right?"

She nodded and he laughed.

"She's perfectly fine, and actually she'd rather not have any more shots."

"Did she say that?" Shion laughed.

He nodded, "She did and actually...I really don't have a reason to keep her under or keep running tests. Her body is a little weak, but I don't see why I've been running tests anyway. She's a perfectly healthy human."

"Human..." Shion sighed. "Well...ok. I'll decide tomorrow, until then keep an eye on her."

"Of course."

"Well, I'll see you and Miyuki tomorrow night." She winked at him. "Take care of my girl for me."

The screen collapsed and dissolved into the small machine. Miyuki snatched it up and stuffed it into the pocket of her uniform.

"So, you're coming tommorrow, right Joshua?" she asked.

"What's tomorrow?"

She gaped at him as if he were the most stupid creature on the planet. He shifted.

"What?"

"Well, everyone knows. It's Gaignun Kukai's birthday. He and his son are having a huge party to celebrate." She placed a hand on her chin and stared up at the ceiling.

"Come to think of it...it's Jr.'s birthday too...oh well, you're coming right?"

"I...I didn't know I was invited." he shrugged.

"Well you are now!" she yelled, slapping him on the back.

"Wear a tux, I think it's supposed to be formal. Well, I've got a very important phone call to make so I'll see you later!"

Miyuki waved to him and walked out the door. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Tony and Hammer came in to check on the sleeping girl as did Jr., but other than that it was quiet. He watched over KOS-MOS as she slept and worked on a few things that he had been assigned as part of his job working as a government scientist. He was about to pull out his hair over one equation in particular when the door slid open and the source of his envy walked through the door. chaos was perhaps the only person who was quiet when he came in. He winced at the little noise that the door made as it shut behind him, afraid that it had woken her up, but when it didn't he sighed in relief and continued to tip-toe his way to KOS-MOS. It didn't matter however, and by the time he got there, KOS-MOS was covering her mouth with a hand and giggling at him.

"KOS-MOS," he smiled, "have you been awake this whole time?"

She nodded. He bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Because you looked funny walking that way."

He laughed and nuzzled his face against hers.

"You're terrible."

"I missed you."

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Her red eyes shone with new energy, the sight made him extremely happy.

"How could you have missed me? I know you've been asleep all day."

"Now how could you possibly know that?" she said, pushing herself up in bed.

"I've been sending people to visit you all day, beautiful. Every one of them told me you were sleeping like a baby."

She blushed, "Yeah well..."

He smiled and pulled a box out from one of his coat pockets. It was as long as his forearm and KOS-MOS wondered how it fit in one of those pockets, but immediatley stopped wondering when he opened it up. Inside were a dozen chocolate covered strawberries.

"chaos!" she exclaimed, taking one from the box.

"I thought you'd be hungry." he said, placing the box in her lap, "I knew if I asked you, you'd say strawberries."

"I adore strawberries."

She finished the first one and picked up another. She raised it up to him. He took a small bite and kissed her.

"These are supposed to be for you." he said.

"Well if they're mine, then I can give you some if I want to."

She ate the rest of her strawberry.

"chaos? Where am I supposed to go when I leave here?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting in the chair beside her.

She wrinkled the sheets in her bed nervously.

"I'm not...I'm not like all the other humans. I feel like a newborn, you know? All I can remember is being sent here and there for maintenance and stuff, but...where do I go now? I don't have a job or a family or anything."

"Oh, KOS-MOS." he said, standing up to wrap his arms around her.

"What a silly thing to worry about. Shion would be happy to take care of you and you know more than anyone that you can live with me."

"I...I was hoping you'd say that." she said giving him a dazzling smile.

"I sort of already have a place for you to live." he admitted, pulling away.

She gave him a confused look.

"I took a new job recently..." he said, "Actually this morning, and part of the deal was that I would be given a place to stay...and that you would be too."

Her smile was dazzling and she clapped her hands together in a way she must've gotten from Miyuki.

"Really chaos? I can live with you?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." he said, he watched her bottle up her excitement for a moment.

"You've got your own place. You won't be living with me. It'll be like an apartment."

He saw a frown starting to form on her pretty lips so he quickly added, "But my apartment is right across from it. Canaan and Jr. live up there too. It's at the top of this building. I'll take you there tomorrow after Jr.'s party."

The idea of being close to friends seemed to make her feel a little better. In all honesty, chaos wanted her with him, but he'd been afraid Shion wouldn't approve and maybe that would moving just a little too fast. She smiled at him and picked up another strawberry. She took a bite and giggled, her deep red eyes still shining. Maybe not fast enough...

"Tomorrow's Jr.'s party?" KOS-MOS asked, playing with the stem her strawberry.

chaos nodded.

"Oh no! What am I supposed to get him? What am I supposed to get Gaignun?" she frowned.

chaos just laughed, "Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. Just showing up should be enough for Gaignun, but I've got something in mind for Jr."

He looked up at the clock in the lab, surprised to see that it was already ten o'clock.

"I hope Miyuki did what she said she would."

There was a soft clank on the ground. chaos bent over to see KOS-MOS' flower on the floor.

"Oh!" she said, reaching down to get it.

She struggled against her wires and frowned. chaos smiled and went over to pick it up.

"What's this doing out of the bag?" he asked, smiling at the crystalline flower.

She blushed and stuffed another strawberry in her mouth. He twirled it around for a little while and waited for her to swallow and answer.

"I woke up after you left and I...um..."

He tilted his head in a way that made him look like a confused puppy, but his smile was brillant and his translucent eyes sparkled and she silently hated herself for falling for his beauty when she was clearly trying not to embarrass herself. She gave up the fight and blushed.

"And so Joshua came in here and I asked him for the flower because...I can't sleep without you."

Glad he had won his answer, he stepped over to her and handed her the flower.

"How long after I left?" he asked, more concern in his voice now.

"Joshua said it was about fifteen or twenty minutes."

"I'm sorry." he said, kissing her.

"Don't be," she said, her head spinning.

"Well, well, well." chaos looked up at the sound of Joshua's voice.

"How rude of you, chaos. You didn't even say hello."

"Sorry, Joshua." he said, throwing him a smile to mask the uneasy feeling that he was getting.

The platinum blonde scientist walked over to KOS-MOS. He looked down at the box in her lap and the flower in her hand.

"What do you have there KOS-MOS?" He asked.

"chaos brought me some strawberries, you want one?"

Joshua shook his head and looked back to chaos.

"I've been wondering what this flower was made out of." Joshua gestered to the crystal in KOS-MOS' hand. "KOS-MOS claims that it is made of Lithium."

He lightly touched it with his finger, "But that is impossible. Lithium is too dangerous a mineral for her to hold onto."

"Oh, but it is." chaos said, smiling. "It's lithium. If you must, take a sample, but it is lithium."

chaos watched the a smirk make its way across Joshua's face. Honestly though, chaos didn't care. He could take the sample, but it was going to be lithium. The fact that Joshua was upset with him and thought him an idiot wasn't going to change lithium into carbon monoxide anytime soon. Joshua took the flower away from KOS-MOS and started to break off the tip, but KOS-MOS made an upset noise and he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he just took a chipped of piece that had fallen on the floor previously.

"Thank you, chaos." he turned to leave and stopped, "By the way, KOS-MOS, Shion's coming to the Kukai's party tomorrow."

KOS-MOS sat up straight in her bed.

"Really? So that means I can leave?"

"Oh well, I don't know about that just yet." Joshua said, clearly upset as her face fell.

"I-I mean, well...you should be ok. We'll work it all out tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you Joshua."

chaos watched him walk back into the door he'd entered from and sighed. He looked over at the woman in her bed. She fiddled with her strawberries.

"I really want to leave..." she said quietly.

She played with a stem, bending it and unbending it, just to be doing something.

"I know." chaos said, hurt by the look on her face.

"Tomorrow though," he said happily, gently running a hand through her light blue hair.

"Tomorrow, we'll dress you up and take you out to have all sorts of fun. Jr. always throws the best, most extravagant, most well...ridiculous parties for Gaignun. It'll be fun."

He placed a kiss on her cheek and rubbed a hand up and down her right arm for comfort.

"And if Shion's coming, she'll be able to see how healthy you really are. Then you'll never ever have to come back to this place."

She nodded and he could see that his words hadn't helped as much as he'd hoped they would.

"I just really hate not being able to live, you know?"

She smiled up at him. "I...I want to go out there and just live, be human. It's been so long..."

He picked up one of the small fruits and held it up for her. She looked up at him with sad red eyes, which he combated with one of his heart-melting smiles.

"You're right," he said, pressing the fruit to her lips and was happy to see a smile in her eyes and the corners of her lips.

"It's been way too long."

Joshua tried to ignore the laughter and the image of chaos and KOS-MOS together through a window set in the dividing wall that separated his own private room from hers. He hurriedly went through the process of indentifying the element. I wasn't a difficult feat to accomplish and in fact, all he really had to do was take a comunicator and scan it, but since that had proven chaos right and Joshua was certain that his communicator was broken, he proceeded with going back in time and using procedures that had been out of date since the ninteenth century. When he'd finally exhausted everything that he could possibly try, he threw the shard against the wall. It shattered into dust and fell lazily to the floor around him.

"Ugh!" he grabbed the sides of his head and sank to the floor in despair.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

_What is happening to me?_ he wondered, in amazement at his anger.

He looked at his palms and shook his head.

"You said..." he whispered, "I...I know you said that he took her from me, but...I don't like this. I don't want to go through with it."

The room was silent. There was no one in there but Joshua. Alone, in the darkness of his lab he could hear chaos trying to get KOS-MOS to sleep again.

"There's nothing wrong with them. I think...I think you're wrong."

But there was no audible response. Joshua waited and listened to something no one else could hear. Something not even chaos could hear and something boiled inside him.

"NO!" he screamed, standing up in fury.

"You're wrong! This, this isn't me! This isn't me! This anger, this jealousy isn't me! You've lied!"

But silent words calmed him and convinced his muscles to relax against his anger.

"It's true I don't remember, it's just..."

His light blue eyes scanned the blue/black floor.

"I don't like this...arrangement. How am I..."

And then it was over. Joshua shook his head.

_This is wrong..._

He heard the soft squeak of the chair on the linoleum of the lab. chaos was getting up to leave, KOS-MOS must be asleep. Was he really about to do something like this? A force inside him moved in response.

_Yes_.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Angel  
>Chapter 9<br>Happy Birthday Jr.

Joshua's breath came out in sharp whispers. He couldn't tell if he was dying or being born. What was the difference anyway? Maybe that's what this was-a birth. Death was a kind of birth wasn't it? He began to ponder his existance. Perhaps he was already in hell? Surrounded by darkness he silently wondered if he had commited some visionary sin and was eternally punished by the darkness. Perhaps he had been buried alive and his mind was playing tricks on him. Perhaps this was a bad dream. Perhaps it was all just a nightmarish dream that he would never escape. Yes, this was no Heaven of that he was certain. His grip tightened on his precious object.

"Ralhalhala!" Jr. screamed as he tried to throw the streamers up onto the wall, only to have them fall back down.

He continued to rant incoherent obscentites in frustration while chaos and Canaan tried to set up the rest of the decorations.

"This would be so much easier to do if he'd just place the holographic simulator."

chaos smiled, "But it wouldn't be the same. It's the fact that Jr.'s willing to do all of this for his younger brother that makes it special."

Canaan thought about it, then nodded in response. Jr. yelled again and finally, the realian went to help him, but not without making a few short jokes. chaos could hear Jr.'s frustration before he heard the gunshot, but they only had a few hours to get everything finished. He directed the delivery workers where to place statues and other miscellanious objects the U.R.T.V. had requested. He would probably just want them moved around again, but chaos was only worried about getting everything in there. There was one fountain in particular that wasn't cooperating with the people delivering it. It kept falling over and threatening to break. chaos went over to the fountain and held up one of the sides. There was an audible side all around from the workers.

"Thank you so much!"

chaos smiled. "No problem. Would you like me to help you carry it?"

A small man with purple highlights in his brown hair shouted, "You're a bit skinny to be carrying something so heavy aren't you?"

chaos shrugged and took his hand away from the corner. The weight tipped to his side and everyone tried to keep their grip and their muscles from giving.

"Ok, ok!" he yelled.

chaos placed his hand on the end of the object again and helped them carry it to the middle of the room where he was sure that Jr. would at least want it for the beginning of the moving, but the workers were still having a hard time, one or two of them even gave out, so chaos took it upon himself to carry the entire weight in his hands and carried it, alone to the center where he placed it silently and went back to the smaller decorations. The workers stood, frozen in amazement.

"How did he..."

"I don't know..."

They all continued to murmur about how that had been possible when a loud, "Hey! I'm not paying you to gawk at chaos! Get back to work!" sent them back to work.

Jr. frowned, "I asked for realian workers, these men are too weak to do anything."

Canaan shook his head. "They are realians."

"They are?" Jr. asked, watching the banner he'd just placed up fall.

"Damnit! I'm going to kill everyone."

Canaan sighed and placed it back up. "Nigredo will be happy."

"That's what I was shooting for."

Canaan finished up with the last streamer and patted Jr. on the back, "You're a good brother, Rubedo."

Jr. was too surprised to say anything and instead, went over to chaos to help order and direct everyone because that was one of his favorite past times. chaos smiled when he came over.

"Gaignun giving you a hard time?" chaos asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it's not that. I've been able to keep my link shut down completley so that he won't be able to see what I'm doing." he announced proudly. "He knows what I'm doing, but he's one of those people that likes to know exactly what's going on."

chaos shook his head, "You are pure evil, Jr."

"Oh, you love it." he replied, poking the seraph in the ribs.

chaos only laughed. The last few people where brining in what was left of the statues when Jr.'s communicator started to beep. He picked it up and placed it on his ear.

"Hello?"

chaos was working on getting the water to flow in the fountain while Canaan was helping with the last few items. Jr. talked angrily and when he was done, he sat on the ground with his head in his hands. Worried, chaos walked over to him.

"Jr.?"

There was a tired sigh. Jr. rung his short red hair in his hands.

"They destroyed the Durandal."

"What do you mean?"

Jr. threw his hands up in frustration, "What does destroyed mean chaos? They screwed it up! It collapsed! It fell apart."

"Tony and Hammer?" Canaan asked, walking up on the two.

Jr. shook his head, "No. An engineer I talked to yesterday ignored my advice and while they were rebuilding mama, somehow managed to blow up the entire ship. I mean, blow up. It sort of combusted."

chaos frowned and patted Jr. on the back.

"Is no one compitent? chaos, I think you should've let Wilhelm do whatever. At least I'd have my ship back."

"Jr, don't talk like that," chaos said, "It'll be ok. You'll see. Don't worry about it."

"I just wanted it done soon. Now we're going to have to start all over."

"It'll be fine, Rubedo. You'll just have to be patient."

Jr. nodded, too upset to even argue, just nodded and got back to decorating. Four hours and five thousand curse words later the room as finished. It was a vision of pure golds and deep blues. A lush purple carpet covered the entire floor. Statues covered the corners. Sculptures of ancient gods and random whatevers that Jr. had thought appropriate adorned the corners. A large marble fountain stood in the middle of the gigantic room and from it poured the purest, most beautiful water in waterfalls and mechanical geysers and fell down onto emerald jewels embeded in the bottom. Dark golden tapestries hung lazily elegant from around roof fixtures along with blue and green ribbons and streamers. The whole setting seemed surreal, sending the room into shades of golden bliss.

"Wow." chaos breathed.

"This will do." Canaan replied, his voice carefully neutral.

Jr. smirked, clearly proud of himself.

"Yep, Gaignun will owe me big time for this one." he pressed a button on his communicator.

"Well, thanks for all your help guys. I'll see you tonight."

He waved at them and left, his voice carrying an upset tone. A frown crossed chaos' face, making the entire beauty of the room seem insignificant to his sadness. Canaan quickly asked in a controlled voice, "chaos?"

"Canaan, let's...take a walk."

"You can't possibly-"

"He can possibly do whatever he wants. Now I suggest you move."

"Canaan, there's no need to be rude."

chaos smiled and looked back at the mechanical mass that had once been the reconstructed Durandal.

"I'm sorry, sir I never got you name."

The engineer grumbled Steve. chaos nodded and walked towards the back of the mass where the engines where supposed to be.

"I'm here to make your job easier, and perhaps spare you a little of Jr. Kukai's wrath."

Steve frowned, "I really did try. I just figured that Shelley would be busy what with it being Gaignun's birthday and all..."

chaos nodded, "Jr.'s not mad. He's just upset. I was hoping to help you fix this as sort of a birthday present."

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible. The entire thing has fallen apart! I mean, look at it!"

He gestured to the gigantic mess. chaos nodded as if in agreement. He walked along a straight, steel fixture created for the workers and stared at the sorry sight. He could fix it. He nodded to Canaan, a message to make sure the workers were all away from the destruction. Once everyone was back on the dock's platform, chaos carefully stepped as far off the edge of the fixture as he could without falling or losing balance. After removing his gloves and placing them in his back pockets, he balanced his weight forward and landed palms flat agains the mess. A small tingling sensation ran through his arms, circling his forearms and leaving out his fingertips. The sound of large bending metal ripped through the air, causing the workers to cover their ears. The mess shook violently, mending and shaping itself. The ship slowly began to glow a light blue, golden balls of energy fell away from it in showers. It wasn't long before what was once a massive piece of scrapmetal had become the external structure of the Durandal. The ealier sound of bending metal was replaced by the sound of beeping computation, strange black lines drew speedily over the surface from the tip of the sword-like ship to the very engines that chaos was only inches from. The machine gave one final roar and all was silent. chaos pushed himself away from the structure and backed up to see his work.

"It's a miracle." gasped a female worker.

Canaan shrugged, "No. It's just chaos."

chaos staggered a bit, a little unfamiliar with the strength of his power it'd been so long since he'd had it flowing through his veins.

"Well?" he asked, putting on his gloves, "How does it look?"

"Fantastic." Steve said, gawking.

chaos looked back to see an exact replica of the Durandal. It stood, brand new in all its magnificent glory, ready for take off at any moment. The workers around them stared in awe while Canaan only moved up to stand beside the angel.

"So, what now?"

chaos smiled, "Well..." he leaned his head in Canaan's direction. The light from the room hit his eyes perfectly and they captured him. "I was thinking about something..."

chaos walked down the street, humming to himself. The sun was beginning to set. He only had about an hour to get back for Jr.'s party, but he had to stop and get his tuxedo from Alex. He'd been so busy latley that he hadn't had time. The streets were cast into the red/orange glow of twilight as he turned a corner. He stopped when he found a little boy crying near the street. chaos frowned and looked around for the boy's parents, but no one was around.

"Excuse me." chaos said sweetly.

The little boy looked up at his deep voice, tears sliding down his eyes. He held something bloody in his arms. Concerned, chaos stepped foward quickly. A small brown puppy lie in the boys arms, blood on it's little arms and dripping from its mouth.

"Oh..." chaos said, bending down to sit with the boy.

"My puppy died." the little boy choked. New tears fell from his eyes.

The sight tore at chaos' heart and he smiled and shook his head.

"Really? I think he looks perfectly fine."

The boy looked up at him as if he were crazy.

"No, he got hit by the hover car. I saw him. He's bleeding." The little boy cried.

chaos touched the puppy's head lightly.

"I think he's going to be just fine."

The boy shook his head and looked down at his puppy. To his surprise and absolute joy, the animal opened its eyes.

"He's ok!" he shouted.

chaos nodded and smiled, "I told you."

The puppy looked up at the boy happily. A tiny bark sounded and it wagged it's tail excitedly. The boy laughed and smiled. He stood with the puppy and started to leave.

"You were right he's fine!"

"Be careful! Look out for cars!"

The boy waved as he ran home, the puppy wiggling around and licking his face. chaos sighed.

"chaos! You are the sweetest man in the world!"

chaos spun around at the voice to see Alex.

"I've been waiting all day for you." the man said, he gestured for chaos to come with him and the angel followed.

"I'm sorry Alex I got behi-"

"How did you do that, chaos? That little boy's been there for a least an hour crying over the poor animal. It was absolutley heartbreaking."

chaos only chuckled, "I guess I just have a way with animals."

"Oh that's not the only thing you have a way with, you cutie!"

Alex attached himself to chaos' left arm. He led chaos into the store and immediatley started pulling at his clothes.

"Alex!" chaos laughed, "I can undress myself!"

Alex pouted, "I know, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I wouldn't notice that you're ripping my clothes off?"

Alex paused for a minute then rolled his eyes.

"Ruin my life, why don't you?" he handed chaos his tuxedo and allowed him to enter his dressing room.

chaos quickly pulled off his shirt and pulled on the button-up white shirt.

"Did KOS-MOS come by to get her dress?" chaos asked, starting to button his shirt.

There was a squeal behind him and chaos took that as a yes.

"She was so surprised!"

chaos smiled. He hadn't told her she was getting an expensive dress. He'd had Alex call Miyuki and knowing how faithful Miyuki was to their (and everyone's) relationship, ask her to escort KOS-MOS so that she could find a dress for the party.

"And her dress is absolutley fabulous! She was so gorgeous I'm considering becoming a hetero, sweetie. Not even joking."

chaos snickered, not the way he was talking he wasn't. chaos quickly buttoned the cuffs and pulled on the jacket, buttoning it to the top. He quickly and fluidly switched out of his pants and into the black slacks provided. He stared at his tie for a little while and wondered if it was really worth tying it or not, but in the end the black garment won and he tied it around his neck. Alex tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the angel to reveal himself. Finally, chaos emerged, and Alex was reminded of all the reasons why he was gay. He stared up and down the god because nothing else could possibly be that perfect. Nothing. chaos blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Alex shook his head, but couldn't get the haze out of his mind. chaos pulled awkwardly at the tie and pulled at his black gloves.

"Well, Alex. I think we should go."

"I'm invited?" Alex asked, a little dreamily in his god's presence.

chaos smiled and Alex swore he could hear the hallelujah choir.

"Of course, let's go."

Alex had already been wearing one of his nicest tuxedos, one thing he always did when chaos came to the store, so there had been no reason to wait for him to change. Alex followed chaos back to the government building for the party in a dreamlike state. chaos smiled sympathetically at his friend, his eyes sending and invisible "I'm sorry." at him. When they finally reached the seventh floor, where Jr. was having his party they made it just in time to hear his angry tantrum.

"Where the hell is everyone!" he shouted.

"Jr, maybe they're just late." Gaignun offered, glad that chaos had come.

Shelley was wrapped around his left arm in a dark yellow dress, and elegant smile on her lips.

"chaos, I'm so glad that you're here."

chaos nodded a greating.

"Yeah chaos!" Mary yelled in her strange accent. "We cain't find no one 'round here! Where in the world is everyone?"

Jr. was thoroughly upset and chaos could tell it was making Gaignun upset. Jr. stared at the bare room that had once resonated golden perfection, thinking that someone must've taken all his hard work. When he turned to look at Gaignun, his face was pure sorrow. chaos could tell through their expressions that Jr. was telepathically apologizing. Gaignun shook his head and shrugged, probably saying that it didn't matter, and finally chaos spoke up.

"Jr., Gaignun, actually...I have a surprise for both of you."

chaos lead a sulking Jr., a comforting Gaignun, the Godwin sisters and a dazed Alex down to the dock. chaos swore that he would never forget the look on Jr.'s face, or Gaignun's for that matter.

"Happy birthday boys."

Jr. almost cried at the sight of it. Shocked joy showed in the Gaignun's green eyes. Mary and even Shelley squealed in delight. Alex, who had never seen the actual thing before, just stared in wonder.

"How did you..." Gaignun started, but chaos just waved a hand to dismiss him.

"Now, I think it's time we went inside."

The inside of the Durandal was just as everyone remembered it. chaos lead them to the section that was supposed to be the park, but the decorations had been set up instead. The room was filled with at least a hundred people there to celebrate their birthday and once they walked in everyone in the golden room screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Angel

Chapter 10

Surprise

He pondered of his existence. His nightmarish dream…would it come to an end? Would his suffering be over and done with? Surely, he wasn't sure if this was heaven or a more peaceful hell. All he knew was that he wanted to be set free from this curse. He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. He cried out in agony but nobody heard.

"Wow. Jr., did you plan this?" Gaignun whispered. He didn't seem like he would not know something. He looked around the golden room. Everyone was there. Mary and Shelley ran up and wished Jr. and Gaignun a Happy Birthday.

"chaos. Can I talk to you?" Jr. asked. Before he could respond, chaos was dragged away. Canaan followed as well. "Did you use your angel powers or something and do this? I mean, this is awesome dude!"

"I did." chaos answered. Canaan poked his back.

"Look. KOS-MOS is here. You should talk to her." He pointed to her. She was wearing the dress they worked hard to pick out.

"Hey. You look great!" chaos twirled her around. She blushed and spun elegantly.

"Aww. You guys are sooo cute together. Oh. Hi Canaan!" Miyuki smiled and chased Canaan around the party.

"Is there food here?" KOS-MOS asked, blushing a little.

"Of course darling. Right this way." chaos laughed. He led KOS-MOS through the party to some tables with loads of food. KOS-MOS stood there. "Oh, need help deciding what to get?"

"Y-yes." She giggled. chaos took a plate and put some samples on it for her. "Thanks." chaos nodded and pulled her to a bench.

"I'll be right back." chaos said. He stood and ran over to Jr. "Guess what."

"What?" Jr.'s response was. He turned to face chaos.

"I sent a transmission to a certain realian, and she will be here later." chaos grinned.

"You did WHAT?" Jr. exclaimed.

chaos smiled. "She'll be here in a few minutes. Good luck. This is my real present to you. Oh, look. She's here now."

"…"

"Well? Go greet her. Oh, and be smooth." chaos called. He disappeared in the crowd to find KOS-MOS. He smiled when he saw that she had gotten more food. "So. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Umm..."

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Relax… I was just attempting to build some suspense. Of course I like this party. Jr. and Gaignun i are my friends."

"Just what I wanted to hear. May I?" chaos asked politely. KOS-MOS nodded and he took a strawberry and dipped it into some chocolate sauce. "Is this your favorite KOS-MOS?"

"Yes. I enjoy them very much. They taste good dipped in chocolate, don't they?" she asked.

"Of course. Do you want more?"

"No thank you. I hear MOMO is here. Do I get to see her? It's been a while."

"Yeah. She and Jr. are talking as we speak. Shall we?" he questioned taking her hand as she turned bright red. She actually looked like a tomato. The twosome wandered over to the U.R.T.V. and realian.

"Jr. It's been forever. Why didn't you contact me? I've been waiting all this time." MOMO stated.

"I was err… Busy! Sorry, I didn't have time and I was nervous that you have forgotten about me."

"How could I have forgotten about you Jr.? You are the only thing on my mind these days. Oh yeah! I brought Ziggy and Mommy." the pink-haired realian was clearly excited about getting the group together again.

"Really. KOS-MOS and chaos are here, but Shion and Allen are both on vacation together. She needed a break. Oh, I should warn you. KOS-MOS looks a bit different. Actually, she is human now."

"How is that possible? She is an android created by Vector Industries." MOMO responded in shock.

"Well you'll have to see it to believe it right? Here she comes now." Jr. pointed at KOS-MOS walking towards them with chaos.

"Oh my gosh! KOS-MOS!" the pink haired realian screamed in shock. She jumped up and hugged her. KOS-MOS smiled.

"It's nice to see you again , MOMO." KOS-MOS stared at MOMO.

"Same here. where's Shion?"

"She and Allen should be here soon." KOS-MOS answered.

"Oh, I am looking forward to seeing her. Oh, do you want to talk to Ziggy and Mommy?" MOMO smiled.

"Of course." KOS-MOS followed the realian to the back of the room.

"KOS-MOS? Is that you? I don't believe it." Juli Mizrahi walked over to KOS-MOS. She put a hand on her face. "Skin?" She was shocked?

"KOS-MOS?" Ziggy this time asked.

"Yes? It is good to see you again." KOS-MOS answered with a smile. After all those years of talking politely, it stuck with her basically. Jr. and chaos walked over.

"Hey old man and Mizrahi. So MOMO, how do you like this planet now?" Jr. asked. His face was slightly red but MOMO was so happy, she didn't seem to notice. chaos laughed at the happy reunion. KOS-MOS smiled. Canaan ran towards chaos and dragged him away.

"Canaan, is something wrong?" chaos asked.

"Miyuki won't stop chasing me." Canaan said softly.

"Tell her you're not interested or something." chaos smirked.

"I did. Three thousand times." Canaan sighed. "Look here she comes. Hide me." Canaan stood behind chaos.

"Canaan, I see you!" Miyuki squealed and pushed chaos to the floor and hugged Canaan. "I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" Miyuki squealed.

"No."

"Aww come on, you had to miss me a little." Miyuki was squeezing Canaan a little too hard.

"Not even for half a second." Canaan smirked or did the best he could considering the fact he was being crushed by Miyuki's monster grip. chaos smiled and picked himself off the floor. He slowly snuck away hoping Canaan wouldn't notice his departure. "chaos, don't leave me here!" Canaan sputtered. Could realians suffocate? If so, Canaan would be the first.

"Sorry, I have to watch Jr." chaos lied but it was true though. If he didn't watch closely, Jr. would wind up shooting some random person who wanted to flirt with KOS-MOS or MOMO. He saw Shion walking through the door with Allen at her side.

"Ugh, why are you watching me suffer?" Canaan stood still considering the fact that Miyuki could probably carry him out the room. chaos shook his head and walked away.

"I'll be back." He walked back to Shion and Allen.

"Where's KOS-MOS?" Shion asked impatiently.

"Why? Are you worried about her? You know I take good care of her." chaos raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I just miss her. Besides, I'm taking her out of the hospital today." Shion smiled. "Oh and again I'm so sorry for hitting you chaos."

"It's okay. Next time I'll ask before stealing her away." chaos smirked. "I'll go get KOS-MOS." chaos ran off.

"Shion!" MOMO squealed. She jumped up and hugged her. "It's been so long, I missed you!"

"Me too MOMO. Did Jr. finally call you?"

"No, chaos did. I'm Jr.'s birthday present from chaos. My presence here calmed Gaignun's nerves. I wonder why…"

"Because, Jr. was destroying the Elsa with his chemically enhanced bullets." Hammer appeared out of nowhere adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah. I tried to prank Hammer but Canaan beat the shit out of me. I think I had a concussion for a few hours after that." Tony smirked.

"Oh really. We all know you went to the bar and then got laid. Be honest." Hammer smirked, earning a punch in the arm by Tony.

"Great. Two more idiots fighting. Oh there's KOS-MOS!" Shion jumped up and ran to the girl. "KOS-MOS! Has chaos been treating you well?"

"Of course. He brought me tons of stuff and introduced me to these." KOS-MOS held up a plate of strawberries.

"Wow. Mind if I have one?" Shion asked.

"Go ahead."

"Hello again." chaos appeared behind KOS-MOS again. "I have to take you and show you the apartment Jr. gave us." chaos smiled.

"Can we go now?" KOS-MOS asked.

"If that's what you want."

"You spoil me."

"I know."

"You have an apartment together?" Shion raised an eyebrow.

"No. She has one across the hall from me. Canaan is down the hall and Jr. is next door to me." chaos explained.

"Mind if I tag along?" Shion asked softly.

"No, not at all."

I have to go talk to Jr. and find Alex and see how he's doing. I'll be back." chaos navigated through the crowd with pure grace.

"Of course Jr." chaos sighed. chaos saw Jr. drunk again scaring MOMO.

"Shut up. I love you!"

"Um…Jr.…that's a glass." MOMO has never seen how dangerous Jr. is while drunk.

"No, it's my girlfriend!"

"MOMO, how many drinks did he have?"

"Um...ten?"

"Uh oh. Go get Gaignun." chaos muttered. MOMO nodded and ran off through the crowd.

"chaos, what's wrong with Jr.? Why is he making out with a glass?" Alex asked.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was standing there admiring your gorgeousness. I couldn't resist." Alex laughed. chaos blushed a little at that statement.

"Um okay… and Jr. is seriously drunk." chaos sighed rubbing his head.

"That explains a lot. Where's KOS-MOS?"

"Talking to Shion."

"Oh. You're still together right?"

"Yep."

"Dang."

"Jr. What the hell?" Gaignun yelled standing behind him.

Jr. pulled out a gun and pointed it at Gaignun. "Are you here to diss my girlfriend too?"

"Uh no. Let's go."

"No! I can't leave Glasshina behind!"

"Glasshina. How original." Canaan appeared and slung Jr. over his shoulder for Gaignun.

"Thanks Canaan."

"No problem." Canaan took a screaming Jr. out the party. A few minutes later, he waltzed back in. He saw Miyuki and made a run for it.

Shion walked by. "Do you know where KOS-MOS went?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know."

MOMO was watching the two argue. "chaos, Shion, she standing by the chocolate strawberry section and stop arguing please." MOMO winked as chaos gave her a silent thank you and ran to find KOS-MOS.

"There you are." chaos smiled.

"Um…why is Miyuki chasing Canaan?" KOS-MOS cocked her head to the side trying to understand.

"Miyuki is madly in love with Canaan and stalks him while Canaan stalks me because we somehow keep each other safe. He will be mad at me after this." chaos sighed.

"Damn straight I am." Canaan stopped and stood behind KOS-MOS. She was slightly taller than him so he was hidden pretty well.

"Please forgive me." chaos pleaded.

"I'll think about it. Anyway, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be taking KOS-MOS home?" Canaan sighed.

"Yeah,, I have to show her her new apartment." chaos smiled.

"Yeah, but it's been awhile since I been on this ship since its destruction before Abel's Ark. Can we explore a bit first?" KOS-MOS asked. chaos could never say no to her so he nodded.

"Canaan, want to come? Miyuki wouldn't find you so easily." chaos attempted to save Canaan.

"Sure. Let's go."

"Okay, let me get Shion and is that a drunk Allen?" chaos raised an eyebrow and shook his head and went to find Shion.

"Shion? KOS-MOS, Canaan and I are going to explore the Durandal. Do you want to come? We're going to see the apartment after this." chaos asked.

"Sure." Shion followed chaos back to the group and continued around the Durandal. "Wow, I forgot how beautiful this place was."

"Me too." KOS-MOS smiled. She was still eating strawberries. They all continued their walk.

Z: There. I'm done with this chapter. MY HAND IS FALLING OFF! Okay review! Inspire me people!


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Angel

Chapter 11

He sat up. The pain was done, over, finished, completed. He turned and looked around. Everything looked so different, yet everything seemed so familiar. Is this a dream? Is this the end? No. No, this is the new beginning. I shall have it all!

chaos walked down the halls of the Durandal. "Yeshua."

"Hmm? KOS-MOS, did you say something?" chaos asked. He looked over to the love of his life.

"Uh no. Why, is something wrong?" KOS-MOS asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about a thing." chaos said as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt you two but, can you hurry up?" Shion said tapping her foot. Canaan smirked and kept walking.

"Aw, but you must do this all the time with your husband, Shion." KOS-MOS said. Shion eyes went wide.

"What on Miltia is this guy telling you?" Shion grumbled. She stomped away. chaos shook his head at the two women. He felt a throbbing pain hit him.

"Yeshua." the voice said. It seemed a little more coherent.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" chaos asked.

"Yeshua…do not try and fight it. I am awakened. I am powerful. You cannot destroy me now. I am God. No. I am stronger than God. I am above it. I am beyond! But first, you and Mary should face my pets." the voice said. chaos opened his eyes and was face to face with a huge gnosis.

"chaos! Look out!" Canaan shouted. chaos snapped out of the trance he was put in. He saw Canaan being knocked away by the gnosis' giant fist.

"chaos, you're okay!" KOS-MOS ran over to him.

"Stay back. I do not want to see you get hurt." chaos said standing up. He brushed himself off and then helped KOS-MOS up.

"Hey. Don't worry about me. I used to be a battle android. I believe some of my abilities can be of assistance." KOS-MOS closed her eyes. The Hilbert Effect was activated. The gnosis swung at her but she dodged. She jumped onto the gnosis' back. Her arm however did not turn into a blade or cannon.

"KOS-MOS!" chaos shouted. His hands started to glow and he charged at the gnosis. The gnosis was shot down. He turned around and saw MOMO with her crossbow and Jr. lying on the floor. "Good shot."

"You can count on me!" MOMO smiled. Jr. stood up and pulled out his guns and shot a bunch of random things.

"Spell Ray!" Shion shouted. Her M.W.S was out and she was fighting another gnosis. KOS-MOS fell onto the ground.

"KOS-MOS!" chaos and Shion shouted simultaneously. Canaan glanced in their direction.

"Oh no…"Shion started.

"What, what's happening?" chaos asked. He cradled the injured woman in his arms. MOMO turned towards them.

"Get her to the hospital now. Canaan and I can take care of the gnosis!" MOMO said. chaos looked at them. Canaan shooed them away. Reluctantly, chaos picked up KOS-MOS and he and Shion ran out. Ziggy and Juli saw them and ran toward them.

"What's happened?" Juli asked.

"The gnosis are attacking! Ziggy, help MOMO and Canaan, they can't hold the gnosis of on their own!" Shion barked out. A huge gnosis formed in front of them. KOS-MOS' Hilbert effect reached 100 kilometers so this gnosis was affected too. "Haagh!" Shion cart wheeled over the gnosis and shot it in the back.

"Shion, there's no time. KOS-MOS needs help now." chaos said.

"No, you are some god-like heavenly angel. You do some magical holy healing spell!" Shion shouted. More gnosis kept on coming.

"But…I-!" chaos started.

"Do it now!" Shion screamed. She charged her M.W.S and unleashed a powerful lightning blast. Juli picked up a gun and shot the other gnosis. Shion was also doing some martial arts. She got down on one knee and point her weapon in the air. "Rain Blade!" Was all that was heard before laser beams were basting everything in sight.

"Please. Unleash some of they powers." chaos' hands glowed blue. KOS-MOS' body glowed with that same color. Feathers engulfed her body and it glowed a golden light. The feathers uncovered her body and KOS-MOS' eyes opened.

"What happened to me?" KOS-MOS asked. "I feel as if I am rendered immobile." KOS-MOS stated.

"Ssh…watch this." chaos put his fingers to her lips. His other hand glowed a scarlet red. A ball of flame formed and chaos pushed it towards the remaining gnosis. All of the gnosis' burned to ashes.

"Wow, chaos, that was amazing!" MOMO said. She made her bow and arrow disappear.

"Thank you." chaos said.

"What happened to you earlier?" KOS-MOS asked.

"What do you mean?" chaos asked.

"You looked like you were in pain. Please don't lie to me Yeshua. Tell me what happened." KOS-MOS said.

"Ok, I will. But, I will tell everyone together." chaos said.

Z: Thank you for reading. I know the chapter is short, but I rushed to get it done. Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Angel Chapter 12

Unspoken Secrets Told

He sat up. He looked around. His body seemed to have changed. He stood up and flexed his muscles and moved around a bit. He was ready. He was ready to divide and conquer.

"chaos, what's going on?" MOMO asked. "I thought the gnosis disappeared after Michtam." The observational realian asked. chaos took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to put it into words." chaos sighed. KOS-MOS put her hand on his face.

"Go on." she said softly. He wasn't even sure she even said anything.

"He strikes again." chaos spoke softly. The eerie feeling dropped down on them like ball being thrown on the ground.

"Who?" Shion asked. She put her hand on her hip. "Is there any danger?"

"Yes and no." chaos answered.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me? Why do you always speak in questions and make these cryptic remarks? It is so confusing!" Shion said. Ziggy put a mechanical hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Juli walked over to MOMO.

"I'm sorry Shion. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." chaos said.

"Yeshua…it doesn't matter. I would believe you." KOS-MOS whispered.

"Not now my darling Mary." chaos whispered so quietly that no one else could hear. "If you would like to know so badly, it is Wilhelm." chaos told them. Shion gasped.

"No way! He disappeared after Eternal…whatever." Shion said.

"No, I believe Yeshua…err…chaos. I too have been feeling a weird presence ever since I woke up that day in the hospital. It felt like someone was trying to take something from me from the inside." KOS-MOS said.

"Oh Mary, how come you have never spoke of this before?" chaos asked.

"It never occurred." KOS-MOS shrugged. Canaan shifted his weight on his feet. He picked up the still intoxicated Jr. from of the floor.

"I think it would be best if we stay put and plan for the worst." Canaan told everyone. "Do you agree, Captain…err…Ziggy?"

"Yes Lactis. Of course." Ziggy said in monotone. MOMO sighed.

"I was hoping when I came back from Fifth Jerusalem, that there would be peace. I guess I got my hopes up again." MOMO said sadly.

"chaos, can you help me up?" KOS-MOS asked. chaos nodded and pulled her up. "Thank you." She walked over to MOMO. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. We'll put a stop to this."

"KOS-MOS…you're right. Are we safe now?" MOMO looked at Ziggy who nodded.

"Yes, we're safe now." Ziggy said.

"I still don't get it." Shion said.

"You'll find out when the time comes." chaos responded.

"Don't you know everything already? Why can't you just tell us?" Shion stomped her feet.

"Shion, don't be like that. That was not nice." KOS-MOS defended chaos.

"No, it's alright. I'm so used to counting down and knowing what will happen at the exact moment. Ever since I met you guys, I have never been able to do that." chaos sighed. He turned and walked away. KOS-MOS immediately followed after him. Canaan followed as well. MOMO looked at Shion.

"Shion, why are you being so rude to chaos all of a sudden? He saved our lives on multiple occasions. There is no need to be so mean." MOMO had tears forming in her eyes. She leaned over and pulled up an intoxicated Jr., while Ziggy picked him up. She, Ziggy, Juli, and Jr. left Shion all alone.

"Maybe I have been a little harsh." Shion said to herself. She heard a voice calling her.

"Chief!" She turned and saw Allen.

"Oh, Allen." Shion looked at him. To be honest, she felt something different for him. Even though they were married, she looked up to Allen more after everything that happened on Michtam. He defended her from Kevin, he took down a gnosis that tried to kill her, and he was her shoulder to cry on after KOS-MOS sacrificed herself.

"Uh, Chief, what's wrong?" Allen asked her.

"Allen, I'm afraid I blew up on chaos again." Shion sighed. Allen huffed.

"Shion, apologize to him." Allen said.

"Huh?"

"Apologize to him. Don't do another transmission to him either. Walk up to him and apologize." Allen told her.

"But I-!"

"Do it." Allen said.

"Allen…" Shion started slowly, still shocked that he used her real name. Allen sighed.

"Shion, you have no right to be mad at him. He saved us on Michtam. He saved us from gnosis numerous times. He was the person you could talk to about anything, and he would make you feel better." Allen said roughly. He grabbed Shion's shoulders and stared into her blue-green eyes.

"But, KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS died protecting him! No matter what her motives were, she still died! It is his fault!" Shion felt angry tears form in her eyes.

"I think you should get the story from KOS-MOS. That'll clear things up a little." Allen suggested. "If you go now, you just might catch them. I'm almost positive that they are at the Residential Area." Allen said. Shion nodded. She turned and ran down the corridor to get to the little orange train to take her to the Residential Area. She was going to find her answers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

chaos, KOS-MOS, and Canaan walked down the halls of the Residential Area. They were trying to find a vacant room, but considering the fact that all the rooms were vacant, they should have no trouble.

"chaos, are you mad at Shion?" KOS-MOS asked.

"No, why would I be? Did I seem mad?" chaos asked. Canaan walked with them in silence and just observed the conversation.

"No, it just reminds me, that I am just as clueless as everyone else. It's aggravating for someone to keep asking questions that I don't know the answer to and won't believe that I really don't know." chaos said softly.

"We believe you, right Canaan?" KOS-MOS said.

"Right." Canaan said.

"Thanks." chaos continued walking. "This room looks good. C'mon KOS-MOS!" chaos said he started to run and KOS-MOS ran as well. Her experience as an android helped her to be able to run as fast and faster than a person in sneakers while wearing heels. She chased after chaos with Canaan on her heels.

"chaos, wait!" KOS-MOS shouted as she ran. The wind blowing her blue hair. She ran through the door that chaos ran through. She blinked her red eyes. "This is! This is!"

"Beautiful?" chaos finished. "It's beautiful, just like you."

"Um, thank you." KOS-MOS smiled at him. Canaan walked in later.

"My, my, what has happened here?" Canaan asked.

"I had this room specially made for KOS-MOS." chaos said proudly.

"Thank you so much!" KOS-MOS smiled and pulled chaos into a soft hug.

"No problem my love."

"KOS-MOS!" A familiar female voice shouted.

"Shion?"

"KOS-MOS, can I talk to you?" Shion asked. She stared at chaos and Canaan. "Alone?" She put emphasis on the word 'alone.'

"Of course." KOS-MOS nodded politely.

"Let's let the ladies talk. Come on Canaan. Let's find the others." chaos said. Him and Canaan departed, but not before a goodbye kiss to KOS-MOS and Canaan whispering, a 'good luck.' The two walked out the door and it slid shut behind them.

"Shion, what did you want to talk about?" KOS-MOS asked with genuine curiosity.

"KOS-MOS, why did you do it?" Shion asked. She sounded more like she was talking to herself. "Why did you…protect chaos on Michtam? Why did you risk your life?"

"Shion. Mary's will wanted me to. No. I wanted to. Mary's will may have gave me the sudden urge to protect the man she cared about." KOS-MOS said.

"So, only because of Mary Magdalene's will, you gave up your life." Shion sighed.

"6000 years ago…chaos, also known as Yeshua protected Mary numerous times. This was to return the favor. Just as Yeshua said, as long as the universe desires us, we will continue to exist."

"KOS-MOS…"

"Shion, when you created me, I was everything that Mary wanted to be. Strong, courageous…" KOS-MOS said.

"…"

"Shion, I failed to protect you. Therefore I made the most appropriate decision to save your life." KOS-MOS told her.

"Failed…to…protect…me?" Shion questioned.

"6000 years ago, you were killed and I wasn't able to save you. I will never forgive myself." KOS-MOS had tears forming in her eyes.

"KOS-MOS, you truly…love chaos don't you?" Shion said.

"Yes of course." KOSMOS said. She sat on the bed with the red lithium flower designs where Shion sat.

"I suppose you have the right to make your own decisions. Who am I to make choices for you?" Shion said. She looked like she was in deep thought. Very, very deep thought. "If you truly love someone, nothing will stop you. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Are you saying that I can be with Yeshua?" KOS-MOS asked, hopeful.

"Yes."

"Shion, thank you thank you!" KOS-MOS squealed. She hugged Shion tightly in all the excitement. "I love you Shion! I must tell chaos the good news!" KOS-MOs stood up and full out bolted after chaos.

Shion smiled. Now, all I have to do is talk to chaos. She pulled out her trusty connection gear and called chaos.

"Hello Shion." chaos said politely, as if nothing had happened between the two. chaos has that effect on people. He can make people feel calm and forget all worries.

"chaos, I'm really sorry about earlier. I guess you could say, the stress is getting to me with the gnosis being back and all." Shion said. She offered a soft smile.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh, and KOS-MOS is looking for you right about now. She left the Residential Area. She has something to tell you. Where are you?"

"Canaan and I are at the Park. MOMO and Jr. are here as well." chaos informed.

"Ok, I'll tell KOS-MOS to head there. Oh and chaos, I want to talk to you later. I want to…apologize properly." Shion said.

"Ok of course Shion." chaos said.

"Okay. Bye chaos." Shion said as she clicked off the connection gear. She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Z: Wow, that took forever. I hope no one forgot about this story. Anyways, reviews are my mus so inspire me people!


End file.
